La sombra del Héroe
by Urakashi
Summary: 16 años después de OoT y MM, Link vuelve a Hyrule, en el cual ha estallado una guerra entre las diferentes razas. Una maldición que está acabando con su vida y un amor inesperado afectarán en el destino de Link y el de todo Hyrule LinkxMalon Cap 9 :D!
1. De Vuelta a Hyrule

**Hero's Shade**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Zelda (Zelda no me pertenece), es un fic inspirado en el personaje de **_**The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess**_**: Hero's Shade. Es un fic principalmente LinkxMalon, pero eso no significa que no pueda agregar otras parejas más adelante ;) Espero que lo disfruten.**

_**(…)**_** = Anécdotas, las usare normalmente para describir un que otro personaje creado por mi, los cuales no tendrán gran relevancia, solo para ser utilizados como "personajes de relleno"**

"…" **= Pensamiento.**

**+O+O+O+O+ = Cambio de escena**.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

**Capitulo 1: ****De vuelta a Hyrule**

16 años han pasado ya, desde su llegada inesperada a Termina, en donde una vez más fue considerado un héroe, al evitar que la luna se estrellara y destruyera toda la región por causa de Majora. Ya no quedaban razones para pelear, todo el mal se había desvanecido gracias a él y todo había vuelto nuevamente a la normalidad, así que Link permaneció en el pueblo del Reloj, llevando una vida calmada.

Aunque los años pasaban rápidamente él no olvidaba aquel lugar en el que vivía antes, Hyrule, en el cual fue elegido para ser el Héroe del Tiempo, a las personas que conoció, los lugares que visito, las aventuras que vivió, simplemente no podía sacarlas de su cabeza. En sus sueños se transportaba a aquella tierra, veía los rostros de sus amistades, ahora felices ya que no había mal al cual temerle.

Por todo Termina corrían los rumores de que algunas personas lograron llegar a otro "mundo" en la ciudad del Reloj, al oír eso Link se llenaba de ansias y ganas de intentarlo él mismo, pero terminaba por pensar que el ya no era necesario en aquel lugar, así que ¿para qué siquiera intentarlo? Se conformaba simplemente con recorrer el pueblo durante el día, nada mas para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden y al caer la noche, regresar a su habitación en el Stock Pot Inn, acostarse en su cama recordando los tiempos pasados en Hyrule, hasta que finalmente el sueño lo venciera. Era una vida monótona, le agradaba pero, a la vez extrañaba su vida anterior llena de aventuras.

… no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Despertó. Se levanto lentamente de su cama y camino hacia el baño. Tomó un baño de agua caliente como lo hacia todas las mañanas, se vistió, comió su desayuno y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su amiga Anju.

¡Buenos días Link!- lo saludo alegremente.

¿Ah? Buenos días – le respondió

Se nota que aun tienes algo de sueño – le dijo la chica

Sí, es que no he dormido bien últimamente-

Ah… ¿por qué será?... bueno, pero alégrate está noche es el Carnaval del tiempo y voy a hornear un pastel para todos de la familia, incluyéndote. También quería decirte que Kafei y yo haremos una gran fiesta mañana por nuestro aniversario, cumplimos 16 años de casados y tu eres uno de los invitados principales, recuerda que todo fue gracias a ti- dijo alegremente

Muchas gracias por invitarme, asistiré – le respondió con alegría y se dirigió a la salida, pero ella lo interrumpió – por cierto Kafei te ha estado buscando, creo que anda por el centro del pueblo.

De acuerdo iré a buscarlo- le dijo y salió.

Caminó por el pueblo buscando a su amigo, cuando se encontró con Arin y Tortus cerca de la Torre del Reloj, que, como siempre, estaban discutiendo.

_(__**Arin:**__ es hija de Kafei y Anju, tiene 6 años, es la viva imagen de su abuela Madame Aroma, quien falleció el mismo año, algunos meses antes, en el que Arin nació._

_**Tortus:**__ es hermano de Arin, tiene 10 años, es pelirrojo y de ojos azules, su nombre viene de su abuelo materno, es muy popular en el pueblo no solo por ser hijo del alcalde sino también por ser líder del Bombers Secret Society of Justice)._

Link se aproximo para ver que ocurría con ese par.

…¡pero hermano! ¡por favor!- decía Arin en llanto

¡Ya te dije que no! – le respondía

¿Que ocurre? – pregunto Link

Link, ¡es que mi hermano no me deja entrar en su club! –

¡Es que las reglas dicen que las niñas tontas no pueden entrar! – dijo molesto

Eres un mentiroso, ¡ninguna regla dice eso! Papá estuvo en ese club cuando era niño y las reglas dicen que cualquiera que quiera ayudar puede entrar al club – reclamó ella

¿Qué? ¡eso es mentira!, ¿tu qué dices Link?, tu también fuistemiembro –

¡Sí verdad! ¡Dile que es verdad, que todo el mundo puede entrar!-

Eh… bueno…- no sabia que responder al par de niños que no se encontraban de muy buen humor. No tuvo que decir nada, ya que Kafei intervino

¡Jaja! Dejen en paz al pobre Link- dijo alegremente Kafei que se aproximaba.

¡Papá! – dijeron los niños y se acercaron a él.

Papi, ¿verdad que una niña si puede entrar al BSSJ?- dijo Arin

¿Otra vez peleando por eso? – pregunto Kafei extrañado – ya le dije a tu hermano que te dejara entrar –

Arin le hizo una mueca sacando la lengua a su hermano.

Ya vayan a jugar – les dijo Kafei.

Jajaja viste yo sabia – le dijo Arin a su hermano mientras corrían

Ah… bueno perdona a mis hijos, ya sabes los niños son así-

Tranquilo, no importa jeje- dijo frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza con su mano izquierda – Anju me dijo que me estabas buscando –

Sí, cierto se me había olvidado, es un asunto de importancia – sacó de su bolsillo un papel que tenía un nombre escrito - ¿conoces algún lugar llamado… Hyrule?- preguntó.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Link, su mente se lleno de recuerdos y rápidamente, como por un impulso respondió – ¡Sí! ¿Pasó algo? –

Me asombra el tono de tu respuesta, bueno el caso es que hay una criatura moribunda que esta agonizando y diciendo "lléveme de vuelta a Hyrule necesito volver ayúdenme" y nadie sabe de que lugar está hablando, te pregunto ya que según recuerdo, tu haz viajado mucho y seguro debes saber algo de este lugar -

En efecto, yo soy de ese mismo lugar. Llévame a ver a esa criatura de la que hablas- respondió

De acuerdo, acompáñame –

Caminaron hasta el ayuntamiento, entraron en un cuarto, la enfermería, en el que se encontraba Kai _(__**Kai**__ es el hijo mayor de Kafei y Anju, tiene 15 años, es un chico callado y serio, es la viva imagen de su padre; estaba recorriendo la torre del Reloj, como su padre le había pedido ya que algo estaba frenando el curso del agua, cuando encontró a una criatura flotando en la corriente) y_ sobre una cama se encontraba la figura moribunda que, para sorpresa de Link, era el mismísimo Rey Zora.

Hijo ¿cómo se encuentra? - pregunto Kafei entrando a la enfermería

Padre, no muy bien esta ardiendo en fiebre, la herida en su pecho es muy profunda y se encuentra inconsciente – respondió Kai.

Link se aproximo con rapidez al Zora -¡Su majestad! – dijo angustiado

"_¿Su majestad? ¿Este Zora será acaso Rey de Hyrule?"_- pensó Kafei

¡Reaccione! – exclamó, de pronto el Zora abrió lentamente los ojos.

¿Qué pasa donde estoy?- dijo suavemente.

¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?- preguntó Link con desespero. El Zora volteó su cabeza hacia el muchacho que le hablaba.

¡Ah! Yo... yo te conozco, ¿no eres tu… el Héroe del Tiempo?- preguntó, Link sorprendido asintió con la cabeza- era… – dijo en voz baja.

El rey continuó hablando – Oh gran Héroe del Tiempo, no creo que mi cuerpo resista mucho, por favor escucha mis últimas palabras, te lo ruego… - Link aceptó, el Zora prosiguió - Han estado ocurriendo muchas cosas estos últimos años, Hyrule no es el mismo desde que usted lo abandono, yo me dirigía al Lago Hylia con un pequeño grupo de mis soldados para ver que ocurría con el agua que no estaba corriendo como de costumbre, cuando fui emboscado por un grupo de Gerudos, mataron a mis soldados y lograron herirme, floté en el lago inconciente y cuando desperté estaba en unas alcantarillas, luego me trajeron hasta aquí. Logre enterarme, poco antes de un rumor sobre que un grupo de Zoras intentaría revelarse ante el reino con ayuda de las Gerudo, pero no le di gran importancia, hasta entonces. Le ruego que vaya a Hyrule y le advierta a mi hija acerca de la rebelión que se esta planeando en contra del Palacio de los Zoras, planean matarla y apoderarse de la zona. No es una orden, solo le pido que me tenga piedad y salve a mi pueblo y la vida de mi… hija… - dijo sufriendo, fueron las ultimas palabras del Rey Zora quien cerro sus ojos y acabo por fallecer.

Sí lo haré… se lo prometo- dijo. Taparon al rey con las sabanas.

Está muerto – dijo Kai

Kafei se acercó a Link y le preguntó - ¿y ahora, qué piensas hacer?-

-…Iré a Hyrule- respondió con determinación

¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-

Yo he oído rumores de que varias personas de este pueblo, el día del carnaval, a través de la torre, logran llegar a otro mundo, pero no se si será cierto – resalto Kai

Skull Kid…- pensó Link en voz alta.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Kai

El fue quién me trajo hasta aquí ,el debe saber cómo volver – respondió

Bueno entonces iremos a ver a ese tal Skull Kid - dijo Kafei

Vive en el pantano, si mal no recuerdo – dijo Link

Vayamos al pantano – dijo Kafei y salieron de la habitación

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Se dirigieron al Pantano en donde Skull Kid había construido una pequeña cabaña sobre un gran hongo, el cual era su hogar actualmente. Tatl y Tael se fueron al fondo del bosque y nunca regresaron, Skull Kid sintió algo de tristeza al saberlo pero supo que, después de lo que les hizo pasar, su amistad no volvería a ser la misma. Normalmente salía al pantano a buscar frutas y hongos para comer, luego de comer se sentaba en el tope de su casa y tocaba su trompeta. Dicha trompeta el la había elaborado utilizando madera. La tocaba todos los días, interpretando la misma canción todos los día, aquella que Link le había enseñado en Lost Woods, la canción de Saria.

Llegaron a la casa, Skull Kid se encontraba sobre el techo tocando su trompeta, al oír la sinfonía varios recuerdos atravesaron la mente de Link, aquellos días de su infancia que había pasado en el Bosque Kokiri, sus amigos, su hogar y a Saria, su mas grande amiga, en aquel entonces.

¡Oye tu!- gritó Kafei

Ah- Skull Kid dejó de tocar su instrumento y dirigió su mirada hacia el que lo había llamado – Ji ji sabia que vendrían – de un salto, bajó del techo de su casa hasta donde se encontraban Link y Kafei - escuche algo de un pez muerto de Hyrule –

¿Crees que puedas llevar a Link de vuelta a Hyrule? – preguntó Kafei

¿Ah? ¿Para qué quieren volver a Hyrule? – preguntó interesado

Al parecer hay un asunto de una rebelión y le han pedido a Link que se dirija a Hyrule para que la evite - Respondió

Siempre te llaman para que soluciones los problemas que ellos mismos se buscan y claro, tu siempre aceptas- le dijo Skull Kid a Link con un tono de sarcasmo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención, estaba viendo un punto muerto en el espacio, su mente estaba llena de recuerdos, sin pensarlo lo hizo reaccionar – ¿Estas allí? – gritó.

¿Ah? – dijo

Mmm...… ¿te hace falta dormir no crees?- dijo de nuevo con sarcasmo

Bueno, el punto es ¿lo puedes llevar si o no?- dijo Kafei

Supongo que sí, hombre de cabello morado, pero no creo que después pueda traerlo de vuelta a Termina-

Y eso ¿por qué?- preguntó

Es que cuando lo traje tenia el poder de la mascara de Majora y podía ir y venir libremente pero, ahora que Majora fue derrotado solo poseo mi propio poder, el cual, debo admitirlo no es nada comparado al que tenía con la máscara-

Eso significa que si vas, no volveremos a verte Link – le dijo Kafei mirándolo.

Pero debo ir, me necesitan –dijo Link decidido

– Mm..... entonces llévalo – le dijo a Skull Kid.

Espera, espera no piensen que es tan fácil, debemos ir a la torre del Reloj a media noche durante el carnaval, allí se abrirán las puertas con mayor facilidad y llegaremos mas rápido y sin riesgos a Hyrule, además no pienso perderme de los fuegos artificiales, es lo que mas me gusta de este lugar je je je- dijo Skull Kid – entonces tienes hasta medianoche para prepararte y despedirte porque no vas a volver a ver a nadie de este pueblo quizás para siempre, nos vemos en el alcantarillado de la Torre del Reloj-

¡De acuerdo! – acepto sin dudarlo

Bueno… jeje je ¡nos vemos!- dijo riéndose y de un salto desapareció dejando solo un grupo de hojas que cayeron al piso.

No confío mucho en él, pero es la única forma de que puedas volver, aunque… considerando que no vas a regresar a Termina, ¿estás seguro que lo quieres hacer?-

No tengo otra alternativa, yo no pertenezco a aquí, además hice una promesa, de salvar a la hija del Rey Zora, así que sí lo haré, dale mis disculpas a Anju por no poder asistir mañana a la fiesta de aniversario-

Está bien-

Debo ir a prepararme, ya esta anocheciendo- dijo observando el cielo, ambos observaron la puesta del sol que se ocultaba por detrás de los enormes arboles del pantano hasta que lentamente iba desapareciendo dejando tras de si un enorme y oscuro cielo. Link prosiguió sin dudarlo mas, se dirigió hasta el pueblo.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Tenía mucho en que pensar, ¿de verdad quería dejar el pueblo que fue su hogar por tantos años, en el que reina la paz para volver a su tierra natal, donde tuvo que pelear hasta el cansancio y que, sin embargo, continuaba en guerra? Era una gran decisión la que debía tomar por una promesa. Pensamientos de indecisión pasaban por su mente mientras desempolvaba su vieja espada y su escudo, recuerdos de aquellas batallas pasadas inundaban su mente. Encontró su viejo uniforme, pero por supuesto ya no le servia. También su vieja ocarina, no recordaba muchas de las melodías pero, de todas formas, lo guardo en su bolsillo por si llegaba a necesitarla. Encontró un bolso en el cual estaban esas 3 mascaras que lo transformaban en otro ser, una de un Zora, otra de un Goron y la ultima de un Deku Scrub. En ese momento entro a la habitación Anju.

Disculpa Link – dijo

Si dime –

Ah, quería que tuvieras esto, es un regalo de parte mía y de mi familia para darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho y que te deseamos suerte en tu viaje – le entrego un medallón muy particular de oro y rubí – Le perteneció a mi abuelo y a mi padre y ahora quiero que tu la tengas –

Es algo muy valioso para tu familia, no puedo aceptarlo-

No, insisto, es para que tengas un recuerdo de todos nosotros -

Oh muchas gracias – lo acepto y lo guardo en su bolso.

Por cierto necesito que me hagas un último favor, pásate por la cocina cuando termines de prepararte - dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta. Link se coloco su espada y escudo en la espalda y salió de la habitación. Bajo por las escaleras del hotel y se dirigió a la cocina como Anju le había pedido. Al llegar vio la cocina adornada con un letrero que tedia escrito "Te vamos a extrañar mucho Link" allí se encontraban Anju, Kafei, Kai, Tortus y Arin.

Entre abrazos de despedida de Anju y los niños, trozos de pastel y risas, se escondía la nostalgia y la tristeza del adiós. Se acercaba la media noche cuando se escuchó un estallido acompañado de un resplandor rojizo que ilumino el cielo que se observaba por la ventana de la cocina, era señal de que ya habían comenzado los fuegos artificiales, así que se dirigieron fuera de hotel. Era un espectáculo inigualable, habían de muchos colores, amarillos, rojos, verdes, morados, azules, blancos, todos iluminando el cielo de manera impresionante, Link los disfruto al máximo, ya que estaba más que seguro de que no volvería a ver semejante espectáculo mas nunca en su vida. Terminaron de lanzarlos y Link se despidió de sus amigos y partió a la torre del Reloj. Dentro se encontraba Skull Kid, a medianoche, tal y como se lo habían prometido mutuamente.

Es por aquí – dijo Skull Kid y bajó a la parte interna de la torre donde estaba la corriente de agua. Link lo siguió. Se vieron frente a una puerta de piedra, en eso Skull Kid comenzó a flotar, y abrió los brazos hacia la puerta que comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Skull Kid volvió a tocar tierra y volteó su cabeza hacia Link:

Entonces ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó. Link volteó su cabeza hacia la puerta de la torre por ultima vez y la volteó de vuelta hacia la puerta de piedra, tras un suspiro dijo – Si… vámonos – ambos caminaron hacia dentro de la puerta, al pasarla comenzó a cerrarse, Link la observo y supo que ya definitivamente no había marcha atrás, que el destino lo llevaría de nuevo a Hyrule.

Caminaron por horas, superando obstáculos, tuvieron que enfrentarse a varias criaturas, entre vampiros, arañas, plantas carnívoras y más, pero finalmente llegaron a un pequeño pasadizo. Pasaron através de él y comenzaron a sentir un aire diferente, más fresco, como el de un bosque, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzaron a ver gran cantidad de árboles en la salida del pasadizo, aceleraron el paso, hasta que llegaron finalmente a la salida del pasadizo que era sin lugar a dudas Lost Woods, es decir ya habían llegado prácticamente a Hyrule, ahora solo necesitaban atravesar el inmenso bosque.

Finalmente hemos llegado – dijo Link con un tono de alivio al observar el inmenso bosque.

Si, pero no podemos continuar – dijo Skull Kid

Pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó intrigado

Seria estúpido adentrarse en el bosque a altas horas de la noche si un hada o algún tipo de guía –

Pero, tu vivías en este bosque, ¿no deberías conocerlo?-

Si, pero ya de por si con la luz del día es difícil guiarse con precisión en el bosque, más difícil será durante la noche, yo digo que deberíamos quedarnos en este lugar durante la noche y en la mañana continuar con nuestro camino -

De acuerdo – aceptó Link

Ji ji por suerte traje algo de leña – dijo, dio una vuelta en el aire y dicha leña apareció y cayó al suelo – Mmm... solo hace falta prenderla…-

Ya se – Link saco un par de piedras de su bolso y al frotarlas varias veces salieron chispas que cayeron en la leña y comenzaron a crear humo. Link se acercó y comenzó a soplar lentamente avivando la llama hasta que se creo una agradable fogata. Skull Kid sorprendido dijo – Jajaja, los humanos si inventan cosas extrañas – luego se recostó en uno de los troncos que allí se encontraban – voy a dormir un rato, cuando despierte continuamos ¿de acuerdo? –

Me parece bien además yo también estoy cansado – Link se recostó en el otro tronco y cerro los ojos, rápidamente se quedó dormido.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

A mitad de la madrugada escucho unos ruidos y despertó lentamente.

Oye Link…- susurró Skull Kid

¿Ah? – preguntó

Escuche algo entre los arbustos – susurró. Link volteo en dirección a los arbustos y vio que algo detrás de ellos se movía. Sin dudarlo sujeto el mando de su espada cuando de pronto un enorme grupo de esqueletos vivientes, todos armados se asomaron de entre los arbustos y se dispusieron a atacar.

¡Mierda! Son demasiados no podemos solos tú y yo contra todos ellos, será mejor que huyamos –

Pero…-

Créeme hablo en serio… ¡cuidado! – gritó advirtiendo a Link de que uno de ellos intento atacarlo con su espada, ya ese ataque marcaba el momento de huída, ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria a los esqueletos, adentrándose más en el bosque, corrieron y corrieron, hasta que por suerte lograron perderlos.

De pronto un extraño humo de color púrpura, que emanaba de los árboles, comenzó a impregnar el aire.

¿Que demonios?... – dijo Skull Kid .Vio como el cuerpo de Link caía privado al piso de rodillas, con una mirada de sufrimiento, cubriéndose la boca y la nariz – ¡Demonios es veneno! – dijo, mientras se acercaba a Link para ayudarlo – Vamos salgamos rápido de aquí – le dijo ayudándolo a que se levantara del piso, al parecer a los humanos les afectaba más ese veneno que a los seres del bosque.

Lograron alejarse casi por completo del veneno solo para darse cuenta de que había más esqueletos frente a ellos. – Diablos era una emboscada – dijo molesto Skull Kid, al darse cuenta de que no había manera de huir. Intento defenderse de alguna forma pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, uno de los esqueletos lo golpeo lanzándolo fuertemente al suelo. Link comenzó a levantarse y vio aquella cantidad de monstruos frente a él, sacó su espada de la funda, pero el veneno lo seguía afectado y se le nublaba la vista. Vio que un objeto punzante se acercaba a él con gran velocidad, le dio tiempo de protegerse con su escudo, el objeto impactó fuertemente contra su escudo rompiéndose, uno de los pedazos salio volando hacia el ojo derecho de Link y se clavó en el mismo.

¡AH! – dio un fuerte grito de dolor. Gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de su ojo, el cual cubrió con su mano para tratar de evitar el sangrado, cayó devuelta al piso de rodillas muy adolorido, ahora le costaba más ver a los esqueletos que se aproximaban rápidamente hacia él, como último intento de defensa tomó su espada que se encontraba en el suelo pero su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, el dolor en su ojo, su vista nublada, sus brazos y piernas dormidos, acabo por caer acostado en el frío suelo, todos los esqueletos se le lanzaron encima y todo se oscureció.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Sentía que su cuerpo flotaba inconciente, el dolor en su ojo era cada vez más fuerte. Continuó flotando en una inmensa oscuridad, no podía moverse. Sintió como los huesos de sus piernas se quebraban rápidamente, no podía gritar su cuerpo no reaccionaba, luego sintió como sus costillas y su columna se quebraban en pedazos, seguidas por sus brazos. Se pregunto ¿acaso este es el fin? Sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, finalmente pudo sentir como su cráneo se rompía en dos, para luego dejar de sentir algún tipo de dolor.

Vio un enorme y oscuro corredor con un rayo de luz que emanaba desde arriba, caminó lentamente hacia él, a medida que se acercaba podía ver la resplandeciente Triforce flotando sobre el pedestal, se detuvo al sentir una presencia detrás de el. Volteó y vio unas sobras de ojos rojos que lo perseguían, comenzó a correr acercándose más y más hacia la luz. A medida que se aproximaba al pedestal la Triforce comenzaba a agrietarse y a perder su brillo, finalmente alcanzo el pedestal y al poner un pie enzima del mismo, la Triforce estalló en pedazos que se quedaron suspendidos en el aire, cada uno de los pedazos tenia el reflejo del rostro de algunas de las personas que Link había conocido en Hyrule. Uno de los pedazos se destrozó, seguido por otro y otro, hasta que al final solo quedaron pequeños trozos, casi como polvo, flotando en el aire. Las sombras se aproximaban a él y lograron rodearlo, la luz que alumbraba el pedestal se apagó y todo quedo en oscuridad.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

**Si ya han leído hasta aquí significa que les gustó el capi, bueno eso espero.**

**PD: Si les gusto dejen sus review, acepto críticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, etc.**

**Gracias, ¡Nos Vemos! ^^**


	2. Una propuesta inesperada

**Bueno, aquí el segundo capi, espero que lo disfruten y perdonen la demora.**

**/…/ Flash Back.**

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

**Capitulo 2: ****Una propuesta inesperada**

Todo continuaba en oscuridad, de pronto una intensa luz roja comenzó a emanar de entre las tinieblas alumbrando todo el lugar. Era el medallón de oro y rubí que Anju le había entregado a Link antes de partir, el lugar de donde surgía la misteriosa luz. Comenzó a escuchar el eco de una voz que lo llamaba, al principio no se escuchaba con claridad, pero luego se comenzó a aclarar y logro entender las palabras – despierta…- escuchaba – por favor despierta… – cada vez se iba aclarando mas la voz, como si se estuviese acercando, todo se comenzó a nublar, hasta que no pudo observar nada.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Despertó lentamente agobiado por aquel extraño sueño. Se encontró en una cama cubierto por calidas sabanas y una cómoda almohada detrás de su cabeza. Se levanto lentamente, todo le daba vueltas, le dolía la cabeza. Había una mujer sentada al lado de la cama observándolo. Link comenzó a levantarse, se sentó en el borde de la cama

Despertaste finalmente ¿Cómo te sientes? – le dijo la chica

Algo cansado…- respondió -¿Donde estoy? – preguntó

Estas en Kakariko, te trajimos a la enfermería –

Enfermería… ¿Qué me paso? –

Te encontramos en el bosque, estabas herido e inconciente , tuvimos que traerte hasta aquí para curarte – respondió

Ah… ya veo… - dijo - "Entonces no fue un sueño" – pensó.

Tu ojo… la herida fue muy profunda, aunque sano bastante rápido, lamento decirte que lo perdiste mucho antes de llagar hasta aquí, lo siento mucho- dijo, Link se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, no recordaba el daño que había recibido en su ojo hasta que la chica menciono tan horrible suceso. Acerco temerosamente su mano hacia su ojo derecho, sintió el parpado con un vacío hacia dentro de su cabeza, resulto ser verdad lo que le habían dicho. Hubo un momento de silencio luego de esa trágica noticia, hasta que la voz de la chica acabo con aquel incomodo momento:

¿Como te llamas? – preguntó para cambiar el tema.

Ah… Me llamo Link – dijo

Link, es un bonito nombre, yo me llamo Malon- dijo. Se le quedo mirando por un momento – Tu rostro… me es familiar, me recuerdas a un chico del bosque que era amigo mío cuando era pequeña, era un chico muy agradable corriendo de aquí para allá con su hada. Recuerdo que un día su hada había desaparecido y fue a buscarla, pero… nunca volvió – dijo con algo de tristeza. Esas palabras le parecían conocidas a Link, como si ella estuviese hablando de él, antes de poder decir nada la chica continuo hablando - Ah… Me acabo de acordar que la señora Impa me dijo que te llevara a su casa cuando te sintieras mejor – dijo - ¿Puedes levantarte? –

Creo que si – puso ambos pies en el piso y pudo levantarse sin dolor alguno, Malon sorprendida le dijo:

Vaya, eres muy fuerte. Te curaste bastante rápido – se levanto y tomo unas ropas que se encontraban dobladas en el escritorio – Toma, ponte esto – Link las acepto y comenzó a verlas – Tu ropa estaba manchada de sangre, no tuve otra opción que botarlas -

De acuerdo – la chica salió de la habitación y Link comenzó a cambiarse de ropa

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Termino de vestirse y se dirigió hacia la salida. Abrió lentamente la puerta, al salir los rayos del sol le encandiló la vista, pero poco a poco se fue adaptando a la gran cantidad de luz. Buscó a la chica, estaba esperándolo sentada en un banco fuera de la casa.

Vaya, te queda muy bien. Bueno ¿vamos? – preguntó.

Una pregunta ¿Dónde están mis otras cosas?

¿Te refieres a tu espada y escudo?, creo que las guardo la señora Impa, ven te llevare a su casa – Caminaron por aquel pequeño pueblo, Link lo observaba cuidadosamente las casas y a las personas, el Kakariko que él recordaba era completamente diferente, ¿cómo un pueblo pudo haber cambiado tanto en 16 años?

Llegaron a una casa que se encontraba cerca de la entrada del pueblo. Entraron. Adentro había una mujer de cabellos grises y ojos de color rojo, sentada en una silla tomando una taza de té caliente.

Señora Impa, aquí está se lo traje como me lo pidió, ya está mucho mejor –

Muchas gracias Malon, ¿me permites hablar un momento a solas con el joven? –

Si señora – dijo, se retiro de la habitación

Es muy oportuno tu regreso joven del bosque –

¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto intrigado.

Toma asiento te explicare – le dijo señalando una silla, Link se acerco y se sentó en la misma. Impa suspiro - Muchas cosas han pasado por aquí en los años de tu ausencia, Link. Poco después de que Ganondorf fue atrapado, comenzaron a haber grandes discusiones entre los habitantes de Hyrule acerca de si la ejecución de Ganondorf fue por razones de racismo. Poco a poco las diferencias entre las razas se hicieron cada vez más grandes hasta que llegaron a un punto en el cual se separaron por completo unas de las otras… como fue en el caso del antiguo Kakariko… - dijo

¿A que se refiere con antiguo? –

Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, este no es el mismo Kakariko de hace años-

¿Qué paso con el anterior? –

Hace casi 10 años hubo una rebelión de los Gorons contra los residentes de Kakariko, reclamando que el área en el cual se encontraba la aldea era propiedad de los Gorons y que los humanos debían abandonarla. Las personas se negaron a abandonar la aldea hasta que un día los Gorons armaron un ataque sorpresa contra los aldeanos, destruyeron la aldea y los obligaron a abandonarla.

Luego bloquearon la entrada a la aldea con enormes piedras que solo la fuerza de un Goron podría romper haciéndole imposible el acceso a los humanos.

¡No puede ser! –

Pues así es lamentablemente… pero para nuestra suerte no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la aldea, estaba este terreno vacío, así que decidimos comenzar una nueva vida en este lugar y llamarlo Kakariko al igual que la anterior –

Explícame algo… -

¿Qué cosa? –

Coloco la taza en una mesita q se encontraba cerca - ¿A que se debe tu repentino regreso? –

De eso quería hablarle, necesito llegar cuanto antes al Dominio de los Zoras, tengo que advertirle a la princesa Ruto algo muy importante –

Me temo que te será imposible llegar a ese lugar, los Zoras no dejaran a ningún humano entrar a sus dominios bajo ninguna circunstancia –

Pero debo ir, es algo de mucha importancia –

¿Qué está pasando?

Planean matarla -

- Ya veo, es un asunto realmente importante, y no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión – dijo, se levanto y se dirigió hasta un estante en el que se encontraba encima el bolso, la espada y el escudo de Link, los tomó y regresó hasta donde se él encontraba -Guarde tus cosas mientras te encontrabas en la enfermería…- metió la mano dentro del bolso y comenzó a buscar algo - …y encontré algo muy interesante – sacó el medallón que Anju le había entregado. Link se sorprendió al verlo.

¿Cómo obtuviste esto? – pregunto mostrándolo

Bueno, una amiga mía me lo regaló - respondió dudoso por el tono de la pregunta

¿Sabes qué es? –

No realmente… ¿un medallón? – dijo confundido

No es solo un medallón, es el legendario Medallón de las Almas, una antigüedad de nosotros los Sheikah – dijo, comenzó a observar el objeto detalladamente – aunque siempre creí que era solo una leyenda –

¿Una leyenda? –

Si, se dice que fue creado hace siglos por el patriarca de mi gente los Sheikah, es un artefacto mágico sumamente poderoso… aunque desconozco sus poderes reales –

Vaya… no tenía idea de que ese medallón fuese tan importante –

Ten, creo que tu podrás darle un buen uso – dijo entregándole el medallón – Espero que tengas mucha suerte en tu viaje al Dominio de los Zora -

Muchas gracias – le dijo tomando su bolso, junto con su espada y escudo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir cuando Impa intervino:

Pero ten mucho cuidado Hyrule no es el mismo reino pacifico que era antes…-

Si, lo se – respondió y salio de la casa.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Salió de aquella casa, pensando en la manera de llegar a aquel lugar lo antes posible. Se dirigió a un enorme portón que vio cerca de la casa, parecía tener algún tipo de letrero con algo escrito. - "¿Acaso esta es la entrada al pueblo?" - Le paso por la mente, lo empujo y se abrió fácilmente. Caminó a través de él, para salir del pueblo y comenzó a avanzar observando a su alrededor, no reconocía en que lugar se encontraba, continuó caminando alejándose más y más de Kakariko, hasta que llego a una enorme pradera, sin duda la Pradera de Hyrule. Desde donde se encontraba pudo ver un enorme castillo al final de la pradera. Observo los alrededores, tratando de recordar hacia que lugar se encontraba la Región de los Zora. Se guío por el castillo para saber la dirección que debía tomar.

Corrió, en dirección Noreste, donde, según lo que Link recordaba, se encontraba un pequeño río, que daba con el Dominio de los Zora, llegó hasta donde el creía que era el lugar, pero para su sorpresa no había ningún río, ni tampoco el puente que lo atravesaba, - "¿Qué habrá ocurrido con el río? ¿Se pudo haber esfumado sin dejar rastro?" - Estaba muy confundido y hasta perdido, comenzó a observar por doquier en la pradera, buscando una forma de llegar a su destino. Se dio cuenta de que había una cueva ubicada detrás de donde él estaba parado y recordó que el río que tanto buscaba provenía de aquella cueva, así que sin dudarlo entró en aquel lugar.

Había un largo recorrido, Link recordaba que por ese camino corría en algún momento el Río de los Zora, comenzó a caminar y poco después de haber avanzado, vio que comenzaba a correr aquel río, pero antes de llegar al lugar donde se dirigía hacia el castillo, había una pequeña represa. Le extrañaba que los Zoras desviaran el curso natural de su propio río, - "¿cuál habrá sido la razón de esa decisión?" - Se preguntaba, mientras continuaba caminando río arriba. Llego al origen del río, a la entrada de una enorme cascada, en la cual había unos barrotes de hierro que bloqueaban el paso y solo permitían el curso del río, custodiado por un par de soldados Zora. Link se detuvo y se oculto para evitar que lo viesen, tenía que idear una forma de entrar ya que recordó lo que le había explicado Impa. Una idea atravesó de inmediato su mente, la mascara que había traído de Termina, la que lo transformaba en un Zora.

Era perfecto, si se veía como un Zora lo dejarían pasar sin ningún problema. La tomó y la colocó frente a el, la observó fijamente, recordando su aventura en aquel lugar. Sin pensarlo más se puso la mascara, poco a poco comenzó a sentir como la mascara se encarnaba en su cuerpo, cerró su ojo para soportar el dolor que le producía y lo abrió de nuevo. Ya no tenía apariencia de humano, su cuerpo era escamoso de un color blanco azulado, con dos aletas que salían de sus codos y un tipo de cola de pez que salía de la parte trasera de su cabeza, simulando ser el cabello. Se dirigió dispuesto hacia la reja que impedía el paso.

¿Quién está allí? – preguntó uno de los Zoras. Link camino hacía ellos para que lo pudiesen observar.

¿Quién es usted? – le preguntaron

Este… mi nombre es… - dijo, debía pensar rápido en un nombre que no levantara sospechas, recordó el nombre del Zora que murió y se convirtió en la mascara que ahora llevaba puesta - … Mikau, vengo del río alto es que fui algunos días a visitar a unos amigos míos – Estaba nervioso, esperaba que le creyeran aquella tan improvisada mentira.

Mmm...… bueno señor, adelante pase – dijeron. Link sintió un gran alivio al oír eso, la reja se abrió frente a el permitiéndole pasar. Dentro habían un par de caminos de tierra entre cruzados, frente a la cascada, subió por uno de ellos, hasta llegar a donde había un pasaje que se encontraba detrás del agua que caía de la cascada. Saltó, logró alcanzarlo sin problemas y entró.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

El sonido del agua corriendo, la humedad y el brillo en las paredes de la cueva producida por el reflejo del agua, se apreciaban mientras entraba al Dominio de los Zoras, al llegar observo el estanque que allí se encontraba con varios Zoras nadando en su interior, también había una pequeña cascada y un camino de tierra. Caminó observando la belleza y calma de aquel lugar, era tal y como lo recordaba, llego hasta unas escaleras las cuales lo llevarían hasta donde antes se encontraba el Rey Zora, las subió con la esperanza de encontrar a Ruto, pero no había nadie intento subir por el camino que se encontraba en la derecha del cuarto, cuando fue interrumpido:

¡Alto allí! - dijo una voz detrás de él, volteó a ver de quien se trataba, era un Zora pequeño, de labios gruesos con un bigote de estilo francés sobre ellos, en su frente había una pequeña esfera de color azul seguida una pequeña cola, parecida a la de un pez, y se curveaba hacia atrás de su cabeza, en la cual habían otro par de aletas que se curveaban hacia los lados en forma de cabello. Su cuerpo era parecido al de un pingüino, solo que con piernas y brazos largos y mas flacos en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo. En su pecho habían un par de branquias que se unían por algo parecido a un moño negro.

Eh… bueno yo…- no le dio tiempo de responder cuando el pequeño Zora lo interrumpió.

¡Ja, lo sabia! ¿no sabes ni donde estas parado chico? – dijo con un tono de sarcasmo - estas en el salón del Rey Zora, el cual , como te habrás dado cuenta no se encuentra –

¿Quién es usted? –

Mi nombre es Jaba, soy el asistente del Rey –

Disculpe pero necesito hablar con Ruto de algo muy importante –

Lo siento pero ella está muy ocupada en este momento como para atenderlo, está atendiendo a Lord Jabu Jabu, tendrá que venir en otro momento –

Pero es algo urgente – dijo

Nada de excusas fuera de aquí muchacho si se reusa tendré que llamar a los guardias – dijo, señalándole la salida

Ah, de acuerdo puede avisarle que vine a verla –

No, no se hacen citas de último momento, ¡fuera! – dijo Jaba. Link se dirigió a las escaleras molesto por la actitud de Jaba. Pero eso era lo menos importante en ese momento, ¿Cómo podía advertirle a Ruto sobre el peligro que le esperaba? Además comentárselo a cualquier otro Zora seria sumamente peligroso, ya que alguno de ellos podría ser uno de los cómplices. Pero debía hacer algo, ya había llegado hasta allí no iba a darse por vencido, por un creído como ese, se dio vuelta dispuesto a intentar llegar de nuevo a donde se encontraba Ruto, así que subió las escaleras con determinación, al llegar se sorprendió, Jaba no se encontraba en la habitación, Link no lo pensó demasiado y se dirigió al camino de la derecha, al igual que antes y comenzó a subirlo hasta llegar a un pasadizo, lo através y llegó a la Fuente de los Zoras, de la cual surgía toda el agua de la cascada en la entrada del Dominio de los Zoras. Allí se encontraba un altar en el cual se hallaba un enorme pez de color gris, ojos azules y un tipo de corona encima de su cabeza, Lord Jabu Jabu, y frente a este una mujer Zora, que sin duda era la princesa Ruto. Link se alegró mucho al verla sana y salva, se acerco corriendo hacia ella.

¡Ruto! – dijo tratando de llamar su atención. La Zora volteó hacia él molesta.

Disculpa, pero estoy en ocupada en este momento –

No Ruto, necesito decirte algo muy importante –

¿Quién eres? – le preguntó volteando a verlo.

Soy yo… Link – respondió

Lo siento pero…- volteó su cabeza para ocultar su decepción – yo no conozco a ningún Link-

¿No me recuerdas? Ruto soy yo…- dijo colocando su mano frente a su rostro para quitarse la mascara, esta se despego con facilidad convirtiéndolo nuevamente en un humano. Ruto lo observó con gran sorpresa, lagrimas de alegría comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras se acercaba a él.

¡Link! – dijo, corriendo hasta el y abrazó, Link se enrojeció ante esta muestra de amor – No sabes cuanto te he extrañado – dijo, lo dejo por un momento y lo miro fijamente – ¿Por qué me has hecho esperar tanto por ti? –

Perdóname – dijo Link y la alejo de él – pero este no es el momento para eso – dijo y se colocó la mascara de Zora de nuevo.

¡Que impresionante ahora eres un verdadero Zora! – dijo impresionada

…Ruto tengo que decirte algo muy importante –

¿Qué cosa? –

Primero quiero que te calmes, no se como vayas a reaccionar ante esto –

Me estas asustando – dijo temerosa a lo que le fuese a decir Link.

Es algo con respecto a tu padre…-

¿Qué paso con mi padre? – dijo preocupada

Es que…- dijo pero fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía detrás de él.

¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto una voz gruesa, Link volteó para ver de quien se trataba, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y confusión, al ver que él que le había hablado era el mismísimo Rey Zora.

"¿El Rey Zora?, pero como es posible, el murió frente a mis ojos, no puede ser él, algo muy malo está pasando, tiene que ser un impostor, pero… ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo arriesgar la vida de Ruto, al menos que…" – pensó cuando un recuerdo atravesó su mente

/Flash Back/

-¿Te refieres a la piedra espiritual del agua, el Zafiro de los Zora, no? – Le preguntó Ruto -Mi madre me lo dio y me dijo que debería dárselo sólo al hombre que va a se convertía en mi marido. ¡Puedes llamarlo el anillo de compromiso de los Zoras!- explicó - ¡Muy bien! – Aceptó - ¡Voy a darte mi más preciada posesión: el Zafiro de los Zora! – nado y comenzó a crear un resplandor de color azul sobre ella, un resplandor blanco cubrió todo el lugar y Link obtuvo el Zafiro de los Zora - No le digas a mi padre… - le dijo antes de desaparecer

/Fin del Flash Back/

Se arrodilló frente al Rey Zora, tomo aire y dijo – Señor, quiero pedirle algo importante –

Ruto estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Qué cosa? –

Señor, con el debido respeto, su hija me dio el Zafiro de los Zoras hace ya varios años, pero quiero hacerlo más formal, me gustaría pedirle la mano de su hija –

¿Ah? – dijo Ruto sorprendida, casi en shock por lo que había dicho Link.

¿Cómo?... – se preguntó el Rey – Bueno joven… tienes mi bendición, puedes casarte con mi hija, en unos días será la coronación de ella como Reina, podrán casarse ese mismo día - dijo y se retiró del lugar.

Link se levantó, Ruto corrió hasta él y lo abrazo con fuerza – No sabes cuantos años he soñado con este momento – dijo.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Se encontraban en la habitación de Ruto, Link estaba sentado en una mesa tomando un trago mientras Ruto se estaba arreglando

Ahora que haré, alguien se esta haciendo pasar por el Rey Zora, tengo que descubrir quien es lo antes posible antes de que esto se salga de control –

Querido… - dijo una voz seductora detrás de Link. Volteó y vio a Ruto en una bata corta semitransparente de un color rosa claro, se acercó a él. Link se levantó de la silla un tanto temeroso.

Ru… Ruto, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo temblando

Tenemos la habitación para nosotros solos y la noche es larga – dijo acercándose más y más a él. Link seguía retrocediendo, evitando ceder ante la Zora, pero el borde de la cama lo detuvo, Ruto lo alcanzó, puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Link las acarició y lo besó, ambos cayeron en la cama, el beso se volvió más profundo, Link dejo de resistirse y cedió ante los encantos de la chica. El beso acabó, Link colocó a Ruto en la cama mientras el la observaba

Se gentil – dijo Ruto. Link comenzó a besarla en el cuello y la pasión estalló aquella noche entre ellos dos.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

**Espero que les haya el gustado el segundo capi, pobre Link en que lío se ha metido. Esperen a ver que le depara a nuestro héroe en el siguiente capi.**

**¡Nos vemos! ^^**


	3. La carta de Otaru

**Capitulo 3: ****La carta de Otaru**

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Se encontraba desayunando, una comida muy peculiar, alga, verde y pegajosa, su apariencia y olor eran sumamente extraños para Link, pero su sabor era, para su sorpresa, delicioso. Aun estaba semidormido, la noche anterior estuvo llena de acción, pero ya era momento de concentrarse en cumplir con su cometido. En unos 3 días se celebrará la coronación de Ruto como la Reina de los Zora y junto con esto la boda. Continuaba comiendo, mientras pensaba en una forma de averiguar lo que estaba pasando, era imposible que aquel rey fuese el mismo que él vio morir, algo muy malo estaba pasando.

La chica se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Link.

- Buenos días cariño – dijo.

-Ah… Buenos días –

-¿Que tal está la comida? ¿Te gusta? –

- Si, está sabrosa –

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

Una pregunta – le dijo la chica

¿Si, dime? –

¿Qué le ocurrió a tu ojo? –

¿Cómo? –

Ayer, en el poco tiempo que te vi en tu aspecto humano, mantuviste cerrado tu ojo derecho –

Link se había dado cuenta por la mañana de que en su forma de Zora, sus dos ojos estaban en perfecto estado.

Bueno… - él suspiró - … cuando venía de regreso a Hyrule, fui atacado, junto con un amigo mío, en el bosque por unos monstruos y lograron herirme –

Ah… ya veo, que horrible… ¿y tu amigo, está bien? –

No lo se… no lo he visto desde entonces –

Tranquilo, debe estar bien – dijo y se levantó de la mesa – Con tu permiso, debo irme –

¿Ah? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Link

De atender al Lord Jabu Jabu, es mi deber como princesa en especial en las vísperas de mi coronación y de nuestra boda – dijo y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación, antes de salir se detuvo - … por cierto, mi padre quiere hablar contigo acerca de unos asuntos prenupciales –

De acuerdo iré a verlo apenas acabe de comer – respondió. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta de investigar a aquel misterioso supuesto rey.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Acabando de comer, se dirigió al salón del Rey. Subió por aquellas largas escaleras, a medida que subía se observaba la figura del Rey sentado sobre una pequeña cascada.

Buenos días su majestad – dijo al entrar, arrodillándose.

Oh buenos días joven – respondió - ¿podría saber tu nombre? –

Señor mi nombre es… Link – aunque Link sabía que todo era parte de un plan, no podía mentirle acerca de su nombre ya que Ruto podría haberle hablado de él y parecería un impostor.

Oh, Link… extraño nombre… - dijo

"Perfecto primera falla, el Rey Zora me reconocía a simple vista"-

… aunque muy poco común para un Zora… ¿no lo crees? –

"Demonios acaso sabrá algo" – pensó al oír aquellas palabras.

Bueno, a lo que te llame… como tradición en la familia real de nosotros los Zoras, es hacerle varias pruebas al futuro rey para saber si es apto para acender al trono –

Entiendo –

Y, ya que tú serás el esposo de mi hija, la futura reina, serás ascendido al trono como Rey de los Zoras – dijo, Link se sorprendió al oír eso, él estaba conciente de que estaría en la realeza si se casaba con Ruto, pero no tenía idea de que él fuese el próximo Rey. Pero… eso aclararía el verdadero motivo de las pruebas, si aquel rey es un impostor que trata de usurpar el trono, no dejaría que un Zora cualquiera ascendiera al trono al casarse con Ruto y arruinara su plan, no, lo que haría sería sacarlo fuera del camino ¿y que mejor oportunidad que haciéndole una "prueba"?. Link debería estar muy atento de las acciones del rey durante dichas pruebas, ya que fácilmente él podría matar a Link y decir que murió durante alguna de las pruebas.

El rey prosiguió – La primera para demostrar tu Sabiduría al tomar decisiones como Rey, la segunda para demostrar tu Fuerza para resistir los peores momentos y la tercera pero no menos importante, para demostrar tu Valor al ejecutar tus acciones o ante una amenaza –

De acuerdo señor –

Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?... acompáñame - se levanto lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el donde se encontraba Lord Jabu Jabu, pero antes de pasar por la puerta se detuvo, chasqueó los dedos y una piedra se levantó, abriendo camino a una habitación misteriosa. Era de forma circular, en el medio se encontraba un pozo resplandeciente por la luz que caía de un hueco en el techo, habían dos caminos de piedra sólida por encima del pozo, como bordeándolo, y al otro lado de la habitación un pequeño risco que separaba ambos caminos, con unas púas en piso debajo del risco.

Esta habitación solo se le permite ver a miembros de la familia real, es un campo de entrenamiento y, en tu caso, el lugar donde se llevaran acabo las pruebas –

"Será cierto esto, porque si en verdad este lugar solo lo puede ver la familia real... entonces el seria realmente el Rey Zora… pero también cabe la posibilidad de que fuese alguien cercano a la familia real., alguien como…"- Un nombre cruzo repentinamente por su mente

¿Estas escuchando muchacho?- dijo el Rey Zora al ver que Link se había quedado paralizado por un momento hundido en sus pensamientos.

Eh… disculpe señor – dijo

Bueno, tu primera prueba será algo muy sencillo, deberás elegir cual de estos dos caminos seguir, el de la derecha o el de la izquierda…-

Parece fácil – dijo Link

…pero, debes considerar las características de cada camino y tomar una decisión apta de un Rey -

Link no se había dado cuenta, pero cada camino tenía una característica particular, el de la derecha era robusto con una enorme piedra en el medio del camino y al final unas plantas con flores, el de la izquierda, era lisa, con un pequeño riachuelo en el medio, era más corto que el derecho. Ambos terminaban en el risco.

Link estuvo mirando ambos caminos, analizándolos poco a poco para saber cual tomar. El rey Zora lo miraba fijamente, esperando a que decidiera.

Elijo ese – dijo señalando el de la derecha. El rey Zora se sorprendió ante aquella decisión, eligió el camino más difícil

Muchacho dime porque elegiste el mas difícil y no el mas fácil –

Bueno el otro es más fácil y sin peligro, pero es inestable, en cambio el derecho es más largo, con obstáculos, pero es estable y al final tiene una recompensa, las flores.

Mmm...… bien hecho muchacho, ¡felicidades has pasado la 1era prueba! – dijo – Ahora para la segunda prueba deberás levantar esa enorme roca para quitarla del camino para que puedas pasar, eso simboliza el peso de tu pueblo, con el que tendrás que lidiar día a día, los buenos y malos momentos- dijo. Link observo la enorme piedra en el medio del camino que él había elegido. ¿Cómo podía Link cargar esa piedra? "Es imposible" pensó.

…Pero, te daré la oportunidad de elegir si quieres o no hacer la prueba –

"¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Acaso… acaso está jugando conmigo?... Pero, a todo esto ¿Cómo se supone que levante esa roca?" pensó. – Señor, si quiero hacerla – dijo con determinación.

Jajaja… de acuerdo muchacho me agrada tu actitud – dijo. Link caminó hasta la roca aún preguntándose ¿cómo la levantaría? Vio la roca, casi detallándola, se agachó y puso sus manos por debajo para intentar levantarla y… de un impulso simplemente la levantó. Era muy ligera, al contrario de cómo se veía. De pronto un pequeño riachuelo salió de atrás de donde se encontraba la roca y el pozo que estaba en medio de la habitación se lleno por completo.

Jajaja… chico ¿estás sorprendido? A veces las cosas se ven mucho más complicadas y difíciles de lo que realmente son más fáciles de lo que parece. Ahora llévala fuera del camino –

Link camino hasta el pequeño risco y lanzó la roca hacía este y las espinas que habían allí destrozaron la piedra.

Vaya chico, parece que has pasado ya la segunda prueba – dijo – ¿vez? Las apariencias engañan, no todo es como parece –

Aquello impacto a Link – "¿Acaso… se está burlando de mi? ¿Sabrá que yo sospecho de él? ¿o… tal vez… se estará delatando?" – pensó mientras el Rey proseguía:

Pero ahora, el momento de final, ¡la tercera prueba! Deberás buscar la manera perfecta de enfrentarte a el enemigo tomando en cuenta lo que has aprendido hasta ahora –

¿Enemigo? – apenas Link pronuncio esta palabra una enorme roca se desprecio de la pared al comienzo del camino y comenzó a rodar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Link, como primer impulso Link comenzó a correr huyendo de la piedra, pero el camino terminaba en el risco con las espinas, allí acaba su escape, pero la roca seguía rodando cada vez más rápido acercándose mas y mas a él.

¡Muchacho no te quedes allí parado has algo! – le gritó él Rey.

La roca alcanzó a Link y él como único impulso de defensa la detuvo con ambas manos y comenzó a rodarla de vuelta por donde vino. Llegó al lugar donde se encontraba el Rey y la intercepción de ambos caminos y con un gran impulso empujo la roca con fuerza haciéndola rodar por el otro camino y finalmente cayendo en el risco, pero a diferencia de la otra esta no se quebró.

Vaya chico te he subestimado, eres muy fuerte , más de lo que me imaginaba – dijo riendo – Ya has completado las 3 pruebas, eres digno de la mano de mi hija -

Gracias señor – dijo arrodillándose frente a él

Bueno debo retirarme tengo… unos asuntos de importancia que atender en el lago Hylia – dijo, retirándose de la habitación.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Regreso a su habitación, cansado y confundido por lo antes sucedido. Será realmente un impostor – se preguntaba mientras avanzaba lentamente por la habitación. Cuando al entrar al cuarto vio a Ruto en el tocador contemplando la fotografía de un hombre. Su cara estaba llena de tristeza y una lágrima comenzó a brotar de uno de sus ojos. Link estaba confundido y no sabía que decir, solo permanecía allí en silencio.

¿Por qué Otaru? – dijo de pronto, con una voz suave y triste. Más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Ruto… - dijo. La chica rápidamente ocultó la foto y a la misma velocidad volteó y apenas volteó comenzó a secar sus lágrimas.

Link… ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo aun con una voz triste.

¿Pasó algo? – dijo acercándose a ella.

No nada… - dijo desviando la mirada.

¿Quién es Otaru? – pregunto.

Bueno… - dijo tomando aire para calmarse – Otaru… era mi novio – dijo.

Link realmente se sorprendió al oír esas palabras – En los años en que tu estuviste ausente lo conocí. Él era un hombre apuesto y muy amable. Nos conocimos en el lago Hylia, el estaba haciendo unos trabajos para mi padre. Comenzó a escribirme cartas, eran hermosas. Luego comenzamos a salir y poco a poco fuimos enamorándonos más el uno del otro. Era como un sueño… un sueño hecho realidad – dijo con un poco más de alegría, pero su voz volvió a llenarse de tristeza poco después – pero… comenzó a actuar extraño, un tanto paranoico, decía que iba a haber una invasión, también que los Zoras iban a traicionar a mi padre y que sería acecinado -dijo. A Link estas palabras le resonaron en los oídos.

/Flash Back/

…Logre enterarme, poco antes de un rumor sobre que un grupo de Zoras intentaría revelarse ante el reino con ayuda de las Gerudo, pero no le di gran importancia, hasta entonces…. – dijo el Rey Zora.

/Fin del Flash Back/

"Entonces el tal Otaru se lo advirtió también al Rey" - pensó Link, mientras la chica proseguía.

Cada vez actuaba más extraño, comenzó a volverse distante y a decir cosas sin sentido como que mi padre se había transformado frente a sus ojos… y poco después que mi padre era un impostor – dijo. Eso de verdad sorprendió a Link, él estaba pensando lo mismo. – y… luego pasó lo peor… ¡intentó acecinar a mi padre! Ese día en un acto de defensa… Otaru… fue asesinado… - las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos nuevamente.

Enserio lo lamento mucho – dijo

Pero luego apareciste tú, como de la nada y me propusiste matrimonio y lograste hacerme feliz aquel día… la verdad es que realmente no es deber de una futura Reina rezarle a diario a Lord Jabu Jabu, yo en realidad rezaba por que Otaru fuese perdonado…-

¿Y no te dijo nada de por qué intentaría asesinarlo? –

En absoluto, lo único fue que luego de su muerte me entregaron una carta, en la cual el sobre tenía escrito por la parte de atrás:

_Querida Ruto,_

_Si algo llega a pasarme,_

_por favor abre este sobre._

Comenzó a buscar dicha carta en las gavetas del tocador yal encontrarla dijo – pero… lo único que había en ella eran palabras sin sentido… - saco un papel de adentro del sobre y se lo mostró a Link. Ese papel tenía escrito lo siguiente:

_qeu iur qotu eudspe preaaa oeur_

_uyi ane udir rneeoL eernbd ydio_

_eer qtp eerr tgserd raatAr rrdt_

_rnc uea eeti orisei oVieeE eaaa_

_ido eas lseR fuetla leDel cdld_

_don sme vtl uprAyD orelat ueaa_

_ayv uol eaot eothpe bineSe Elb_

_rOi pyo rCqU adoaLT ugtsin rhec_

_uyd isq daup seycAu Euiesm diso_

_taa eiu area emuiNc nadntu aetn_

_on ree dted suneeo orarec qlia_

_sos amp easr ijinar eldenH uoam_

_ido spa rete nemdmo sadato eeso_

_eel qrs osae arpoan qvelec sser_

_sbo uee maps deopta uelidu idro_

_toq el odot ossaac erfdei leat_

_asu Yoa tvra pdtsri Ldaattd asda_

_see ohu Ieom oeoato oardua pter_

_lgr Aan vrcu rlrren gdsjpd irru_

"Realmente son palabras sin sentido… ¿pero serán sólo eso?"-pensó

Debo irme, hoy el costurero real va a hacerme las medidas para el vestido de novia – dijo, colocando la carta encima del tocador. Rápidamente se retiró de la habitación. Una vez que se fue, Link tomó la carta para leerla nuevamente. Por mas que lo intentaba no le hallaba significado a aquellas palabras, hasta que se dio por vencido y soltó el papel sobre el tocador con rabia.

¿Qué demonios querrá decir? – dijo, observándola de arriba hacia abajo y curiosamente logro leer algo:

_queridaruto..._

¿Ah? ¿Querida Ruto? – dijo – claro, esta escrita en clave, se lee de arriba hacia abajo- buscó un lápiz y una hoja para escribir y comenzó a leer la carta de arriba hacia abajo y luego de izquierda a derecha y simultáneamente escribía lo que leía:

_querida ruto si estas leyendo yO ya no debo seguir con vida_

_solo queria que supieras que Yo Aun te amo y siempre lo hare pase lo que pase_

_aunque… el verdadero motIvo de esta Carta es… advertirte lo que esta por ocurriR…_

_tU padre esta muerto fue asesinado por un grupo de mujeres del desierto … y impostor se estA haciendo pasar por el y pLANea matarte…_

Ya eso Link, de cierta forma, lo sabia pero lo que seguía lo dejo atónito:

_pLANea matarte…_ _eL dia De Tu coronación_

"¡Eso es dentro de 3 días!" – pensó asustado. Continúo escribiendo:

_pero… lo buEno es que Logre aVeriguar… la verdadera iDentidad del farsante… el es en realidad…_

El corazón de Link latía fuertemente mientras escribía la siguiente palabra:

_j… a… b… a_

-"¡JABA!" – pensó sorprendido, ese era el nombre del Zora que había conocido el día anterior. Sin duda esta carta era la clave para revelar todo ese misterio. Lleno de curiosidad e intrigado continúo escribiendo:

_jaba… el asistente de tu padre…_

_ten mucHo cuidado… y recuErda que… _

La siguiente oración no tenía mucho sentido:

_si la piedra del hielo es destruida la bestia será derrotada…_

_con amor… otaru_

"¿Piedra del hielo?"- pensó

Ahora sabiendo esto, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿acaso mostrársela a Ruto… y esperar que le crea?, ya tenia todo resuelto, ahora solo debía… sin duda, desenmascarar a Jaba frente a todos.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

**Espero que le haya gustado el capi. ¡Ya el impostor tiene un nombre y un rostro señores!**

**¡Nos vemos! ^^**


	4. La boda

**Capitulo 4: ****La boda**

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Apenas y podía moverse en aquella tormenta de nieve. No podía ver nada todo estaba oscuro. Continuó vagando en aquel intenso frío tratando de mantenerse caliente a medida que avanzaba lentamente, no sentía sus manos, estaban entumecidas por aquel incesante frío. Continuó caminando paso a paso, cada uno parecía una eternidad, comenzó a ver una silueta que se dibujaba en el horizonte. Se fue acercando a esta silueta poco a poco y comenzaba a observarse más detalladamente aquella figura. Era un árbol, un gris y seco árbol. Se acercó hasta alcanzarlo, en el suelo se hallaba un papel. Lo tomó de la nieve y lo comenzó a observar detalladamente, parecía tener algo escrito, pero no lo lograba leer, se le nublaba la vista. Solo logró darse cuenta de que había pequeños manchones de sangre repartidos por toda la hoja pero no lograba distinguir que eran. De pronto escucho la respiración de alguien a poca distancia de donde él se encontraba, al voltear la cabeza en dirección al sonido solo observo un inmenso monstruo hecho de hielo observándolo fijamente con una mirada de asecho. El miedo lo paralizo y… despertó.

Otro extraño sueño… ¿pero este que significaba? Observo a su alrededor, junto a el se encontraba Ruto, profundamente dormida. Su rostro lleno de paz e inocencia, sin saber todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si ella estuviese en una burbuja que la protege de su exterior y del peligro que la rodea. La mañana amenazaba a la chica, ya tan solo faltaban un par de días para la boda y aunque ya sabía la verdad tenía que advertírselo a Ruto pero… ¿Cómo?

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Ese día temprano fue a verse con el costurero real, le tomó unas medidas para confeccionarle el traje que usaría durante su boda.

No te muevas muchacho – dijo pasando la cinta métrica por su abdomen. El costurero le había confesado antes que estaba apurado ya que la fecha era tan cercana al compromiso que no le había dado tiempo de hacer el traje.

Vaya tienes grandes músculos para ser un Zora – dijo. Otra vez Link se sintió como si lo estuviesen tratando con ironía, como si supiesen que el no era realmente un Zora. – Bueno ya hemos terminado chico – se levanto y se paro frente a Link – Vaya no lo había notado, pero eres muy parecido al otro muchacho con el que Ruto salía… - bajo la voz, se coloco la mano en la barbilla y alzo la mirada - ¿cómo es que se llamaba?...-

Otaru… - respondió Link.

¡Ah! Cierto. Oí que estaba loco y que intentó acecinar al rey… - le susurró – Se escuchan muchos rumores aquí… - a Link le molestaba aquel Zora, no sabía que era, si su tono de voz, su extraña actitud o el hecho de que estuviese metiendo sus narices en donde no lo habían llamado.

Bueno, la fin y al cabo termino suicidándose – dijo sin darle importancia.

"¿Suicidándose?" – se intrigó ante estas palabras, según lo que Ruto le había contado el había sido acecinado - ¿Quién te contó acerca de eso? – se atrevió a preguntar.

¿Ah?... pues si el mismísimo Rey Zora –

¿Cómo? –

Si el rey había declarado que el novio de su hija se había suicidado –

Yo… no sabía nada de eso – trató de disimular.

…no le digas a nadie que te dije - dijo en voz baja de nuevo.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Estaba bastante confundido, ¿por qué el Rey diría semejante mentira? Comenzó a buscar en el tocador la carta de Otaru para ver si contenía alguna otra pista acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La encontró en uno de los últimos cajones del tocador. Comenzó a revisarla nuevamente, con calma y detenidamente. Ruto se había ido recientemente a rezar en el altar de Lord Jabu Jabu así que tenía bastante tiempo para revisar la carta. Le dio varias vueltas a la hoja, sin encontrar otra cosa más que las mismas frases de antes. Algo más tenía que haber en la carta, lo presentía desde el fondo de su ser, pero… ¿Qué? Mientras la leía una gota de sangre cayo sobre una de las letras que estaban en mayúsculas, Link, sorprendido ante esto, comenzó a tocarse la cara para averiguar de donde había caído. Se miró al espejo y nada no encontró ningún rastro de sangre.

¿Pero qué?... – regreso su mirada a la carta y ya no había rastro de sangre en ella. Se estaba volviendo loco sin duda tanta presión lo estaba enloqueciendo. Recordó aquella pesadilla, extrañamente eso concordaba ya que en su sueño habían varios manchones de sangre por toda una hoja de papel. Vio la letra en la que supuestamente había caído la gota de sangre, una L. Revisó la hoja nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que habían varias letras en mayúscula ¿y si estas significaban algo? Comenzó a anotarlas al igual que lo había hecho antes, en el orden en el que las encontró era el siguiente:

LAVERDADSEOCULTAENHYLIA

La verdad se oculta en Hylia… - eso dice - ¿En Hylia? – varias imágenes y recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente al pronunciar estas palabras

/Flash Back/

Yo me dirigía al Lago Hylia con un pequeño grupo de mis soldados para ver que ocurría con el agua que no estaba corriendo como de costumbre… - dijo el Rey antes de morir.

Bueno debo retirarme tengo… unos asuntos de importancia que atender en el lago Hylia – dijo el rey luego de realizarle las pruebas

/Fin del Flash Back/

Pero… todo este misterio se encaja en el Lago Hylia, debo ir a ver de que se trata – dijo en voz baja mientras contemplaba aquella pista que había encontrado. Sin duda Otaru sabia aun más de lo que Link pensaba, gracias a él el misterio se estaba revelando, ya pronto hallaría todas las respuestas que esperaba, lo que ahora había que hacer era ir al lago Hylia a investigar.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Andaba de arriba abajo buscando una manera de llegar al lago, no recordaba en donde se encontraba aquel Lago, pero de cierta forma recordaba que se podía llegar hasta ese lugar desde el Dominio de los Zoras. Estaba pensando mientras caminaba por todo el lugar en busca de una respuesta. De pronto choco con otro Zora que estaba apurado.

Ay… ¿Niño acaso no miras por donde caminas? – dijo aquella voz que tanto detestaba, era Jaba.

Disculpa no te vi venir – dijo evitando desahogar toda la rabia que tenía sobre él y además debía mantener en secreto lo que había descubierto.

No tengo tiempo para discutir… - dijo arreglándose – Tengo que apresurarme voy tarde a un asunto que tengo en el Lago Hylia – dijo y continuo corriendo a la salida. Esa era su oportunidad de llegar al Lago Hylia y ver cuales eran esos tales asuntos importantes que tenía allá. Lo siguió por una cueva que había en el agua debajo de donde se encontraban. Jaba entro rápidamente y nado através del túnel de igual forma. Link espero a que entrara para él también sumergirse y seguirlo. Entro por aquel mismo túnel, tenia una corriente extrañamente fría, pero de todas formas nado a través de él. Rápidamente se encontraba ascendiendo en un pequeño estanque, el agua era cada vez más fría. Trato de salirse de aquel estanque pero en cuanto se levanto observo a Jaba hablando con una persona cubierta por una tunica marrón oscuro, solo pudo apreciar la mitad del rostro de la persona, el color de piel era oscuro y tenía labios gruesos y pintados de rojo. Se sumergió de nuevo para evitar ser atrapado. Podía escuchar la conversación, la persona bajo la tunica exclamó:

¡¿Por qué no la has matado ya?! – gritó en un tono de furia, la voz era de una mujer.

Es que señora… usted dijo que la matara el día de su coronación… - dijo Jaba en un tono temeroso. Jamás lo había oído hablar con un tono que no fuese arrogante – y…. además…. Ese muchacho esta siempre está siempre cuidándola – dijo. "Ese muchacho" ¿acaso se refería a él?

Pues tienes que buscar la forma de eliminarlo –

Ya lo intente señora… pero es más astuto de lo que esperábamos –

Tendrás que hacer lo mismo que hiciste con aquel otro Zora – dijo. Hubo silencio por un momento pero la voz de aquella mujer lo rompió – ¿Me estás escuchando? O ¿acaso quieres volver a ser lo que eras antes? Un simple y asqueroso sapo –

No… señora por favor no… tenga piedad de mi – dijo

Entonces has entendido lo que tienes que hacer – exclamó de nuevo la mujer.

¡Si señora! –

Si lo logras, podrás ser el Rey de los Zoras para siempre – le dijo con una voz mas calmada – Solo te pido que elimines a la princesa –

De acuerdo señora –

Te pondré en tu forma de Rey de nuevo – dijo la mujer. Link se sorprendió al oír estas palabras, se asomó ligeramente para observar lo que ocurría. Lo que vio fue impresionante, la mujer saco su mano de una de las mangas de la tunica, con uno de sus dedos tocó la esfera y esta comenzó a brillar, luego el cuerpo de Jaba igualmente y tras un resplandor, Jaba había tomado la forma del Rey Zora. Mientras el cuerpo de Jaba aún seguía brillando la mujer dirigió su mirada hacia Link y sonrío. Link sintió un tremendo miedo, cosa que jamás había sentido, asustado se sumergió de nuevo y regresó al Dominio de los Zoras. Salio del estanque estaba asustado y confundido, ¿realmente lo habrá visto? Volvió a subir hasta la entrada del Dominio de los Zoras y regresó a su habitación.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Aquella noche tampoco pudo dormir bien, la misma pesadilla de la noche anterior lo seguía atormentando. Pero esta vez el rostro de aquella mujer se dibujaba en los ojos de la bestia que cada vez se acercaba más y más a él sin poder evitarlo.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Ya estaban haciendo los preparativos finales para la boda. Habían decorado todo el lugar, la gente estaba muy alegre y a la vez ocupada con ese asunto. Link estaba en una habitación a la que lo habían llevado para que se arreglara. Estaba de nuevo con ese extraño costurero del otro día. Le estaba acomodando el traje, consistía en una camisa formal de color blanco, con una corbata de color zafiro, encima un chaleco de un tono gris y encima de esto un saco de un color azul oscuro. Sus pantalones eran del mismo color que su saco.

Vaya chico, mírate que guapo estás – dijo otra vez en un tono extraño.

Mm… - dijo siéndole indiferente. Tenía mucha más presión ahora, estaba a unas pocas horas de convertirse en el esposo de Ruto, y quizás menos tiempo antes de ser acecinado. Primero se iba a realizar la boda y seguido a eso seria la coronación de Ruto como reina y por supuesto la de él como rey. Esa boda era como una bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de explotar. Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato para poder revelar la farsa que Jaba estaba realizando. Pero ¿de que forma lo haría? Esa pregunta seguía aún presente, como un parasito pegado a Link.

Pero chico… aún estas a tiempo de retractarte – dijo mirándolo de forma extraña. Link lo miro aterrado y confundido, de pronto el costurero soltó una carcajada – ¡Jajá jajá! Sabes que estoy bromeando –

Ah… no estoy de humor en este momento – dijo aún más molesto con aquel Zora.

Chico, deberías estar feliz estas a punto de casarte con la Princesa, yo en tu lugar seria un hombre muy feliz – explicó. Precisamente ese era el principal problema del asunto.

Bueno ya he terminado mi trabajo, te dejare a solas para que te termines de preparar – dijo saliendo de la habitación. Link se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con seguro. Los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo. La simple imagen del altar, los anillos, Ruto, el Rey, todo se mezclaba en su mente como una horrible pesadilla.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

El sonido del órgano, los Zoras de pie observándolo fijamente, esperando a que aceptara. La presión era inmensa, sentía que le faltaba el aire, el momento tan temido había llegado. Se encontraba parado en el altar de Lord Jabu Jabu, frente al mismo, esperando la llegada de Ruto. La tonada del órgano cambio, ahora era la música más propia de una boda. Todos los Zoras voltearon a en dirección al acceso que lleva del salón de Rey hasta el lugar. Observando la llegada de la novia, estaba vestida con un vestido brillante, de un color azul muy claro, en la cabeza tenía una pequeña corona hecha con un coral resplandeciente y de esta salía un velo que cubría su rostro. Tenía un ramo de flores muy coloridas también. Se acercaba lentamente al altera del brazo del Rey. Cada paso parecía resonar en su cabeza. Llegaron al altar ambos. Ruto se coloco en frente a Link, en su rostro se podía apreciar la gran alegría que tenía. El Rey se colocó delante de Lord Jabu Jabu. Ambos voltearon a ver al Rey.

Queridos amigos, estamos aquí reunidos en presencia de nuestro señor, Lord Jabu Jabu, para unir en sagrado matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer Zoras – dijo dirigiéndose a todos los que se encontraban presentes, luego volteó su mirada en dirección a Ruto - Ruto… mi querida Ruto… ¿aceptas a este hombre Zora para ser se esposo, para vivir juntos en sagrado matrimonio, para amarlo, honrarlo, consolarlo y cuidarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, guardándole fidelidad, hasta que la muerte los separe? –

Acepto – respondió

Link ¿recibes a mi hija para ser su esposa, para vivir juntos en sagrado matrimonio, para amarla, honrarla, consolarla y cuidarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, guardándole fidelidad, hasta que la muerte los separe? - Se quedó en silencio por un momento, todos lo observaban indignados. Link trago saliva:

Yo… - dijo desviando la mirada – Lo siento Ruto pero tienes que saber la verdad – dijo

¿Qué cosa? – dijo Ruto angustiada.

Tu padre real esta muerto –

¿Ah? Pero… ¿De qué hablas? si él esta aquí –

No Ruto… él… ¡Es un impostor! – exclamó mientras lo señalaba. Todas las personas reaccionaron llenas de sorpresa. Comenzaron a murmurar.

Esta planeando matarte –

¿Pero Link de qué estas hablando? Me estas asustando – dijo

El rey aplaudió. Todos voltearon a verlo – Ja ja ja… chico vaya espectáculo que has armado – dijo burlándose de lo que había dicho.

No sigas fingiendo… - no término de hablar cuando el Rey continuó.

Yo no soy aquí el impostor… Tú ni siquiera eres un Zora… - dijo acercándose a él, coloco su mano en el rostro de Link y la apartó. La mascara cayo al piso y se quebró - ¡Tu eres un humano! – exclamó. La gente comenzó a gritar aterrada y un par de guardaespaldas Zoras se acercaron a Link y lo tomaron por los brazos.

No Ruto, créeme es un farsante – dijo mientras trataba de quitarse a los guardias de encima – Por favor créeme – exclamó a medida que se lo llevaban - ¡Ruto ve al Lago Hylia!– lo ultimo que dijo antes de que se lo llevaran.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Lo lanzaron fuertemente contra el piso de la celda y seguido de eso la cerraron.

Maldita sea… - dijo adolorido mientras se levantaba – Esto no se suponía que pasara… ¿Cómo lo supo? Ese desgraciado… - dijo lleno de rabia. Cayó cansado y derrotado sobre el frío piso.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Ruto estaba llorando desconsolada en su cuarto sobre su cama. Tenía roto el corazón, había perdido al amor de su vida… pero otra vez había escuchado aquellas extrañas palabras –"Él es un impostor…" -. Levantó la mirada y vio un par de hojas de papel con un lápiz encima. Extrañada se levantó de la cama y los tomó. Comenzó a leerlos, estaba impresionada, vio las notas de Link en un par de hojas y la carta con las letras mayúsculas en un circulo y una flecha que señalaba hacia abajo justo al lado del párrafo que contenía la carta. Recordó las palabras de Link: - Ve al Lago Hylia – al observar una de las hojas de papel la cual tenía todas las letras en mayúsculas en orden.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Esa noche la pesadilla se adueño de la mente de Link nuevamente. Pero ahora no encontraba ningún papel, en lugar de eso encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Ruto.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

**Señores he aquí el 4 capi de mi fic. Si quieren saber que pasa ¡esperen el próximo capi! Jejeje**

**Bueno, ¡Nos Vemos! ^^**


	5. La bestia del Lago Hylia

**Capítulo 5: La bestia del Lago Hylia**

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+**

Solo pasaron unos cuantos días desde que fue encerrado en esa cárcel, pero le había parecido una eternidad. Era una celda no muy grande, con 3 paredes y una reja, el frío piso en el cual tenía que dormir y una incesante gotera que lo atormentaba diariamente. Se hallaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido, buscando una solución al problema que aún se hallaba entre los Zoras. ¿Pero ahora realmente importaba? Ya no había de que preocuparse, no había ya ninguna razón, Ruto posiblemente ya estaría muerta y Jaba se habría apoderado del trono. Ahora solo podía esperar que algo ocurriera, que liberaran o lo mataran, o cualquiera que fuese su destino. Había sido derrotado tan fácilmente, por un desgraciado, le había fallado a tantas personas, le había fallado al Rey, le había fallado a Ruto y peor aún se había fallado a si mismo. Seguía en un interminable trance, observando como una gota caía de la gotera y golpeaba contra el piso, una y otra y otra vez, sin parar frente al él. Podía igualmente escuchar a los guardias ir y venir por el pasillo del otro lado de la reja, en ese momento algo rompió con su trance, un extraño brillo que le molestaba el ojo izquierdo que lo hizo reaccionar. Se impresionó al ver que era un rayo de luz que venía de la pared ¿Cómo diablos podía llegar luz del sol a una cárcel subterránea? Se acercó a la pared de donde provenía la luz, al tocarla simplemente se dio cuenta de que eran varias piedras amontonadas. Comenzó a apartarlas, solo para descubrir que era nada más y nada menos que un túnel ¿A dónde lo llevaría? ¿Acaso seria una salida? Para evitar que lo descubriesen comenzó a cubrirlo de nuevo, era mejor esperar a un momento en el que no lo estuviesen vigilando para escapar, mientras las volvía a amontonar llegó un guardia:

¿Link? - preguntó. Link de inmediato volteó y se recostó de la pared para que no viesen el túnel.

Si… soy yo… - dijo aún temeroso.

Tiene visita – dijo el guardia. ¿Visita? ¿Quién iría a visitarlo? La respuesta se respondió por si sola, cuando vio que el Zora que lo había ido a visitar era el costurero real. – "Lo que me faltaba" – pensó al verlo.

Hola chico ¿cómo estas? – le dijo con el extraño tono que lo representaba.

¿Tu qué crees? Duermo en una celda – dijo con molestia

Disculpe podría traerme una silla, es que sufro problemas de espalda y no puedo estar parado mucho tiempo – le dijo el costurero al guardia. Que mentira tan patética el era un costurero, tenía que estar parado para atender a sus clientes ¿no?

¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Link. No respondió, esperó a que el guardia se fuera en busca de la dichosa silla, en ese momento el costurero comenzo a susúrrale a Link en un tono muy serio:

Escucha muchacho no tengo mucho tiempo, el Rey y la Princesa van al Lago Hylia esta tarde a atender un asunto importante, si es cierto lo que has dicho entonces tratará de matarla. Toma esto – dijo lanzándole el bolso de Link – Si en realidad puedes hacer algo, entonces hazlo – dijo. Link escondió el bolso en su espalda, en el momento que regreso el guardia. No entendía que estaba pasando ¿Por qué el costurero lo ayudaba?

Aquí está su silla – dijo el guardia

Eh… ¿sabe qué? estaba apunto de irme, creo que no soy recibido en este momento – dijo insinuando que Link no quería recibirlo.

Venga conmigo entonces – dijo el guardia. El costurero asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto el guardia se alejo, el costurero susurró una vez más – Ya hice todo lo que pude, ahora depende de ti escapar –

¿Por qué me ayudas? – le preguntó. El costurero río por un momento, luego habló – Pues… si la princesa muere, perderé mi trabajo… - dijo y se fue. Link aún estaba intrigado, pero ahora tenía todo lo necesario para escapar, ahora solo necesitaba esperar el momento indicado. Se quedó allí, observando para al guardia, una y otra vez, esperando al cambio de turno que tenía que hacer en la hora de su almuerzo. El guardia le trajo la comida, como lo había hecho todos los días, Link se había dado cuenta que luego de esa hora, se realizaba un cambio de guardia, así que ese era el momento propicio para que Link pudiera escapar. Esperó a que el guardia se fuese y rápidamente apartó las rocas, tomó su bolso y entró en el túnel. Comenzó a subir apurado y temeroso, poco a poco podía ver la luz al final del túnel. Apresuro su paso en el momento que escuchó a alguien gritar:

¡Está escapando! –

Logró alcanzar la salida del túnel, apartó algunas plantas que estaban cerca de este, y salió. Finalmente había escapado de que aquel infierno, buscó una piedra y cubrió la salida del túnel, justo antes de que los guardias pudieran alcanzarlo. Estaba en aquel lugar por el cual llegó al Dominio de los Zoras, frente a la pequeña represa que desviaba el curso del río. Corrió a donde, según lo que él recordaba estaba la salida del lugar. Estaba nuevamente en aquella enorme pradera, tal y como la recordaba. Tenía que buscar una manera de llegar al Lago Hylia.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+**

Ruto estaba impactada, lo que se hallaba frente a sus ojos no era como lo esperaba. El Lago Hylia estaba completamente congelado. Ella lo sabía, Link no le había mentido, ni tampoco Otaru. La brisa acarició su rostro y dijo "Pero, si todo era cierto… entonces…" – pensó. El miedo se apodero de ella, con el simple hecho de haberse dado cuenta que el Zora que se encontraba detrás de ella era un impostor. El impostor que acecino a su padre y que planea matarla.

Querida no quería que te enteraras de esta forma – Dijo aquel impostor en ese momento. Ruto escuchaba los pasos del Zora que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Pero… es la realidad – dijo acercándose más a ella. Ruto en ese segundo vio reflejado en el hielo, la figura de su padre a punto de apuñalarla con un cuchillo. Rápidamente se movió para evitar que la apuñalara, estaba asustada.

¿Entonces tú eres… un impostor…? - preguntó llena de miedo.

Ja… si lo admito, pero… ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Acaso crees que tu noviecito va a venir a salvarte? – pregunto con un diabólico sarcasmo con el cuchillo en mano. En ese instante la hoja de una espada se deslizo hasta alcanzar el cuello del Rey Zora.

La verdad… si – dijo Link, que se encontraba detrás del Zora y que con tan solo un movimiento podría matarlo. Jaba sonrió y dejando caer al piso el cuchillo, abrió ambas manos como cual criminal atrapado por el policía. Link camino sin alejar la espada del cuello de Jaba, hasta colocarse frente a el.

Vaya chico así que escapaste… - dijo con una sonrisa y un aire relajado en el rostro. Abrió bruscamente los ojos y de pronto el hielo cubrió la espada de Link evitando que realizara cualquier movimiento. Pegó un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de Link.

Chiquillo te has vuelto una verdadera molestia – dijo en un tono serio – Ja tendré que… ¡eliminarte! – exclamó. Hizo a un lado su capa, dejando así que se viera la funda de una espada que llevaba oculta. Sacó su espada lentamente mientras Link forzaba la suya para sacarla del hielo. De un fuerte jalón logro sacarla y prepararse para la pelea. Hace muchos años que no tenía una pelea por lo cual de cierta forma estaba emocionado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba lleno de inquietudes. El rey corrió hacia Link sin ninguna expresión de rabia en su rostro, como si disfrutara el hecho de pelear. Las espadas chocaron, en el intento de Link por protegerse.

¡Ruto corre! – gritó. La Zora asustada le hizo caso y huyó lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. Jaba era realmente fuerte a pesar de su apariencia, mientras Link debía sostener la espada con ambas manos y ejercía toda su fuerza en ella, Jaba lo hacía con una sola mano y poseía la misma o quizás más fuerza que Link. Le costaba responder a aquel ataque, el piso era bastante resbaloso. En un impulso utilizando toda la fuerza que tenía en sus brazos logró empujar a Jaba dándole así la oportunidad a Link de herirlo, pero en el momento que movió su espada en dirección a Jaba este de nuevo saltó y logró esquivar el ataque. Jaba corrió de nuevo hacia él chocando las espadas nuevamente pero con menor fuerza una y otra vez. Jaba iba avanzando atacando, Link solo tenía tiempo de defenderse con su espada, no tenía el escudo puesto. Al revisarlo en el bolso se había dado cuenta de que tenía una enorme grieta en el medio, así que le seria obsoleto en una batalla. Jaba retrocedió después de varios ataques inútiles hacia Link, se preparó y corrió nuevamente hacia él y al mismo tiempo Link hacia él, ambas espadas chocaron nuevamente, esta vez una de ellas voló cayendo a lo lejos. Aquella espada era la de Jaba. Link coloco de nuevo la punta de su espada junto a la garganta de Jaba, amenizándolo pero al mismo tiempo mostrándole que había perdido la batalla y debía darse por vencido. Jaba río suave y arrogantemente.

Chiquillo testarudo, eres mucho más fuerte y persistente de lo que esperaba…- dijo Jaba. Link se sintió de cierta manera alagado.

… pero eso significa… ¡que tendré que usar mi verdadera forma para derrotarte! – gritó creando algún tipo de onda que empujo a Link lejos de él. Los ojos de Jaba brillaron con un color azul zafiro al igual que la esfera de su frente, el hielo del lago comenzó a recubrirlo, creando una enorme masa de hielo. Aquella enorme masa comenzó a tomar forma de una bestia de cuatro patas, una larga cola y en su espalda cientos de espinas hechas de hielo. También tenía in pedazo picudo de hielo en su frente con un ojo amarillo en medio, su rostro era idéntico al de aquella criatura de sus pesadillas, con dos pequeños ojos circulares de color azul zafiro y una enorme boca cuyo interior es del mismo color. Link estaba asombrado aquella criatura era idéntica a la que lo había torturado en sus pesadillas. El monstruo no se movió, Link ya estaba preparado, con la espada en mano, para recibir los ataques de aquella criatura. Comenzó a caer una tormenta de nieve repentinamente y simultaneo a eso el monstruo gritó fuertemente, anunciando la pelea. Comenzó a deslizarse rápidamente al lugar donde Link se hallaba parado, sin tiempo para reaccionar Link fue embistió por la criatura, cayendo al duro piso de hielo. Link se levantó adolorido y al voltear la criatura se aproximaba nuevamente hacia él. La detuvo con la espada, entonces la criatura abrió su enorme boca, aspirando aire y exhalo un aliento de hielo. Link rápidamente rodó por el piso para evitar que lo congelara. Corrió alejándose de la criatura. Estaba respirando rápidamente estaba cansado, apenas y podía ver con aquella tormenta y tenía mucho frío. Todo era tan parecido a aquella pesadilla.

Link cuidado – dijo la voz de Ruto que provenía del fondo de la tormenta y en ese segundo vio al monstruo acercarse nuevamente. Lo detuvo con su espada una vez más, esta vez el impacto fue muy fuerte. Link observo como una pequeña grieta apareció en su espada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si continuaba así pronto su espada podría llegar a quebrarse, el hielo de la piel de la criatura era bastante grueso y duro. Una extraña voz parecida a la de un hombre le habló:

Destruye el ojo – dijo y por algún tipo de instinto Link observó aquel ojo de color amarillo que estaba dentro del pedazo de hielo en la frente del monstruo. Rápidamente y antes de que el monstruo abriera su boca, Link le dio un fuerte golpe con su espada al trozo de hielo en la frente del monstruo. Se quebró fácilmente exponiendo el ojo. La pupila de este se achico el monstruo comenzó a temblar alzo la cabeza y pegó un grito lleno de dolor. Cayó al suelo. La tormenta cesó, el cielo comenzó a despejarse. La temperatura comenzó a subir, el frío comenzó a ceder. El hielo del piso comenzó a quebrarse, Link corrió fuera del lago. El monstruo cayó dentro del agua del lago y se hundió. Link logró reunirse con Ruto. Ella corrió hacia él llena de alegría. Pero el agua del río comenzó a moverse fuertemente. Ambos se detuvieron y vieron intrigados aquel extraño suceso. Algo salió rápidamente fuera del lago y saltó por encima de Link. Él levanto la cabeza para observar que era, el sol que comenzaba a salir lo encandilo, solo pudo ver que era una criatura de gran tamaño. La criatura cayó, el suelo tembló. Era el mismo monstruo que cayó al fondo del lago, pero se veía diferente, los trozos de hielo de su piel eran más finos y parecían estarse derritiendo. El monstruo pegó de nuevo un grito y el hielo que lo cubría se quebró. No era un monstruo hecho de hielo, sino que estaba cubierto por él. La apariencia era de un enorme sapo, con grandes y gruesos labios de color azul, su piel era de una tonalidad entre azul y verde. Tenía cuatro patas más delgadas que el resto de su cuerpo, una enorme cola y cientos de tentáculos en su espalda. En su cabeza tenía tres ojos al igual que antes solo que ahora el ojo amarillo estaba descubierto y cerrado y tenía un par de tentáculos más pequeños a ambos lados de su cabeza. Esa era su verdadera forma.

Maldito chiquillo, me has dejado sin fuerzas para pelear… pero debo cumplir con mi misión ¡así me cueste la vida! – dijo. Con uno de sus tentáculos tomó a Ruto.

¡Ah! ¡Link ayúdame! – gritó tratando de liberarse. Jaba puso aquel tentáculo por encima de su cabeza – ¡Debo eliminar a la princesa Zora! – levanto la cabeza y abrió su enorme boca. Ruto gritó despavorida. Link corrió hasta donde estaba Jaba saltó y corto el tentáculo con su espada. Jaba gritó lleno de dolor nuevamente mientras su tentáculo se desprendía soltando a Ruto en el suelo. Link había caído sobre la cabeza de Jaba cuando este comenzó a correr con su tentáculo sangrando. Link tomó ambos tentáculos de la cabeza de Jaba para evitar caerse. Al jalarlos Jaba levanto la cabeza y se detuvo. En ese instante el ojo amarillo se abrió y Link raídamente le clavó su espada. El grito de Jaba fue ahora mucho mas ruidoso, movió la cabeza bruscamente y tumbó a Link junto con la espada. Corrió un par de metros antes de caer inconciente al piso. El ojo explotó dejando salir un humo de color azul claro. Aquel humo comenzó a girar eliminando el frío del lago a medida que giraba. Luego se condesó y cayó en forma de esfera a los pies de Link. Él se agacho y la tomó, la observo cuidadosamente. – "¿Esta será la esfera a la que se refería Otaru?"- se preguntó y luego la guardó en su bolsillo, tal vez le seria útil en algún momento. Se dirigió a donde Ruto para asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Y lo estaba por suerte. Jaba comenzó a brillar, esta vez encogiéndose. Link y Ruto se acercaron a él. Era un pequeño sapo.

Así que eso eres en realidad un pequeño y asqueroso sapo - dijo molesto.

He perdido todo mi poder, tienes razón ya no soy nada – dijo Jaba decepcionado.

¿Quién te ordenó hacer esto? –

Fue es extraña mujer del desierto… Aveil –

¿Aveil? – preguntó Ruto.

Siempre los envidie a ustedes… los Zoras… Aveil me dio la oportunidad, no solo de ser uno de ustedes, sino también convertirme en su rey. Yo acepté sin saber la condición que me pondría: matar a la realeza de los Zoras… Pero ni eso logré solo pude traer al Rey hasta acá para que aquellas mujeres lo mataran – dijo.

Yo… recuerdo ese día… no vine con mi padre porque iba a rezar por Otaru…- dijo con tristeza.

Otaru… aquel muchacho también quería ayudarte… pero se equivocó y atacó a tu padre… luego cuando me preguntaron que había ocurrido con él… solo invente que se había suicidado… - Bajó la mirada y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, Link y Ruto se asombraron ya que estas eran verdaderas – Tantas vidas que se arruinaron por mi culpa… merezco que me mates… - dijo.

No… - respondió Link – Tu no mataste a nadie no mereces un castigo, pero tampoco mereces el perdón de nadie… ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas! – dijo molesto.

Muchas gracias… solo por perdonarme la vida… - dijo marchándose.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+**

Ruto declaró el fin del odio hacia los humanos por parte de los Zoras, también fue coronada como reina. Link había logrado cumplir con su promesa, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y había perdido para lograrlo. Tomo todas sus cosas de nuevo y decidió marcharse. Al llegar a la entrada del dominio de los Zoras escuchó la voz de Ruto que provenía detrás de él:

¿Vas a marcharte? – preguntó. Link asintió con la cabeza

Lo lamento – le dijo y volteo a verla.

Entonces… lo nuestro… ¿No fue real? – preguntó. No hubo respuesta solo un gran silencio mientras ambos se veían fijamente. Una lágrima cayó del rostro de Ruto. – Lo se… un Zora y un Hyliano jamás podrán estar juntos… - dijo, respiro profundamente y le sonrió – Sin embargo, aunque no sea correspondido, te amaré por siempre – le dijo.

Algún día encontraras el amor verdadero y él te corresponderá – dijo Link para calmarla.

Muchas gracias… por todo – dijo Ruto, dio media vuelta y entró al dominio de nuevo. Link se dio media vuelta igualmente, aún tenía muchas preguntas y habían muchos misterios por resolver, pero sin importar cual fuese su destino, Link lo afrontaría.

_Continuará…_

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+**

**Bueno señores he aquí el 5to cap de este fic. ¿Acaso termina aquí la historia? Déjenme decirles que no es así. Es la primera vez que describo una batalla, asi que por favor no sean muy crueles ^u^'**

**Nos vemos en el próximo Cap! ^^**


	6. Un sentimiento desconocido

**Capitulo 6: Un sentimiento desconocido**

No tenía idea de donde se encontraba la densa niebla no le permitía ver. Caminaba despacio através de aquella niebla tratando de encontrar el rumbo que debía seguir, pero no lo lograba… Estaba perdido… sin duda alguna lo estaba. Se dio por vencido y se detuvo, esperando inútilmente a que algún tipo de ayuda viniese y lo rescatase. Pasaron las horas y nadie vino, solo se observaba aquel blanco y vacío fondo através de la neblina. Pero algo comenzó a observarse, una luz… una luz que se veía a lo lejos, aproximándose a él. De pronto escucho de nuevo aquella palabra repitiéndose una y otra vez – Despierta… - cada vez más cerca – Despierta…- cada vez más claro – Despierta…- cada vez más fuerte e insistente - Por favor… Despierta… - repitió una vez más, esta vez obligándolo a obedecer….

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Se levanto lentamente de aquella cómoda y confortable cama, estirando los brazos. Por primera vez desde que llegó a Hyrule lograba dormir placidamente y sin preocupaciones.

Luego de haber finalizado con sus asuntos en el Dominio de los Zoras, Link se dirigió de vuelta a Kakariko. Estando allí le habló a Impa acerca de lo ocurrido. Al oír eso ella respondió:

Vaya… fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar eso solo, pero veo, según lo que me contaste, que necesitas algo de entrenamiento… ¿Qué te parece si te quedas unos días en el pueblo y así puedes entrenar conmigo? Seguro que te hará bien un poco de la tranquilidad de este pueblo… - dijo, dando en el clavo. Link necesitaba ambas cosas, entrenar con su espada y descansar. Entonces se hospedo en el nuevo hotel de Kakariko.

Al parecer el era el único huésped en ese momento. Observó la habitación detalladamente, habían tres camas más, dos armarios y un par de ventanas, aquel lugar le daba la sensación de hogar y le traía recuerdos de su niñez en Termina. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la voz de una joven se escuchó en la entrada de la habitación:

Vaya, ya despertaste… ¿Te gustaría comer algo? – pregunto con voz amable. Link aceptó. Se levantó de la cama y se cambió de ropa. Bajó por las escaleras, sintiendo el agradable olor de la comida a medida que avanzaba, como si esto lo estuviese guiando. Abajo habían un par de mesas, con dos sillas cada una, un pequeño bar en la esquina de la habitación y al lado contrario de la escalera se encontraba la entrada a la cocina. Se sentó en una de las mesas, había una cesta llena de pan caliente, un tenedor y un cuchillo. Se sentó y, sin pensarlo demasiado, guiado por algún tipo de instinto, tomó un trozo de pan y lo mordió. Había tocado el cielo con la lengua. – "Podría acostumbrarme a esto" – pensó. Continuó mordiendo el trozo de pan, disfrutando cada pedazo, hacía tiempo que no comía así de bien. Aquella comida y atención, lo hacían sentir nostalgia, extrañaba Termina y a sus amigos, a Anju y Kafei, quienes lo trataron como a un hijo. Llegó la comida a la mesa, en el instante en que Link volteó para recibir la comida vio se impactó, al ver que era una mujer Gerudo quien le estaba sirviendo. Link se exaltó, la mujer al ver dicha reacción le preguntó:

¿Está todo bien? –

Si… si discúlpeme… - dijo avergonzado, no necesariamente por que fuese una Gerudo tendría algo que ver con lo sucedido en el Lago Hylia. Observó su plato de comida, eran un par de huevos fritos con jamón, una manzana y jugo de naranja, aunque era una comida bastante humilde, pero era suficiente para él y se veía realmente delicioso. Comenzó a comer, no solo se veía delicioso sino también estaba. A mitad de su comida, se acerco de nuevo aquella chica, Malon.

¿Qué tal está la comida? – preguntó.

¿Mm? – tragó – Bastante buena – respondió.

¡Me alegro!…Se que la apariencia de Beca, la cocinera, es un tanto aterradora, pero cocina muy bien y es muy buena persona. – dijo, luego de haber visto la primera impresión de Link ante aquella mujer. – Es más tiene una historia un tanto triste, fue exiliada de su pueblo, pero gracias a la señora Impa, ahora tiene un hogar aquí en Kakariko –

Ya veo… - dijo, dándose cuenta de que había tenido una mala primera impresión de la tal Beca.

Oh… ¡Casi se me olvida! La señora Impa dijo que apenas acabaras de desayunar fueras a su casa – dijo.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Caminó a casa de Impa, ya sabiendo en donde se encontraba portando su espada y escudo. Entró y encontró a aquella mujer sentada en una silla leyendo un libro. Ella alzó la mirada y observo a Link, luego levantó la cabeza y le dio la bienvenida:

¿Así que finalmente has venido a entrenar? – preguntó cerrando el libro. Link asintió con la cabeza. – He estado leyendo un poco acerca del medallón de almas – dijo colocando el libro en el librero – Encontré muchas cosas interesantes acerca de él, una de las cosas más interesantes es que él medallón tiene voluntad propia, pero a la vez no puede actuar por su propia cuenta. Necesita un poseedor o protector, el cual es elegido por el mismo medallón, a través de sueños, visiones, o sonidos, que es como él se comunica con quien lo posea, que siempre ha sido un Sheikah – dijo. Estas palabras le sonaron a Link, como si Impa le estuviese describiendo los extraños acontecimientos que le habían ocurrido últimamente –…dime, ¿has tenido alguno de esos síntomas? – preguntó. – Si, realmente – respondió. – Entonces… eso podría decir… que el medallón te ha elegido como su poseedor por alguna extraña razón, no es normal que un Hyliano sea el poseedor… debe haber alguna razón especifica por la cual te halla elegido… - dijo Impa. Link tampoco comprendía el hecho de haber sido elegido por ese medallón, es más aún lo dudaba, solo había sido un obsequio de Anju, no tenía porque ser algo tan importante. – Pero bueno… ¿viniste a entrenar no es cierto? No a que te molestará con mis preguntas – dijo.

Eh… creo que necesitaré utilizar otra espada… -

¿Ah? –

Es que durante la pelea contra Jaba, se le hizo una grieta a mi espada –

¿Si? Déjame ver… - dijo Impa pidiéndole la espada. La reviso detalladamente buscando aquella grieta. No le costó demasiado ya que la grieta era bastante grande – Esto está mal, me sorprende que aun no se halla roto… Habrá que soldarla de nuevo ¿Hace cuanto que tienes esta espada? –

Bueno, hace bastante… -

Ah… ¿Qué te parece si hasta que la puedas volver a soldar, te presto mi antigua espada? – preguntó Impa, al ver que no tenía otro remedio.

Si, estaría bien – aceptó. Impa se dirigió a su habitación, Link se quedó aguardando en la sala. Cuando regresó tenía una espada dentro de su funda empolvada en sus manos – Bueno aquí tienes – dijo entregándosela – Está un poco vieja, pero aún conserva su filo y creo que te servirá para entrenar… Tan buenos recuerdos tengo de ella, yo también la utilicé en mis entrenamientos ¿sabes? Y fue mi fiel acompañante durante los años que trabaje para el Rey, pero bueno son solo viejos recuerdos… ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de una vez? – preguntó. Se dirigieron al patio trasero de la casa.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Durante aquel día lo único que se escuchaba en el pueblo era el sonido que creaban las espadas de Link e Impa cuando chocaban una y otra y otra vez. Sorprendentemente a Link le costaba trabajo mantener el ritmo de Impa, los golpes de ella eran tan rápidos y precisos que a Link le costaba creer que ella llevaba años sin practica. Lo único que Link podía hacer era defenderse con su espada de los ataques constantes de Impa.

¡Ataca!- exclamó ella. Link no sabia que hacer, hacia todo lo que podía, pero aún así no lograba los ideales de Impa. Tras varios intentos fallidos logró responder a uno de los ataques de Impa, haciendo que ella se retrocediera por unos segundos, aprovechando esa oportunidad blandió su espada en contra de ella, pero en un segundo, como por arte de magia, Impa había desaparecido frente a sus ojos. De inmediato vio como la espada de Impa se deslizaba junto a su cuello sin tocarlo y unas palabras se pronunciaron justo detrás de él:

… muy lento… - dijo, sin duda, Impa. Recogió su espada y Link se dio vuelta, luego ella continuó - … pero estas progresando – dijo con un tono un tanto orgulloso y luego entró a la casa. Link dejó caer su cuerpo sentándose en el suelo, estaba cansado y frustrado. Sintió como la fresca brisa acariciaba su rostro y sus cabellos. Durante unos segundos observó fijamente el suelo mientras se recuperaba – Tantas horas de entrenamiento y no había logrado nada – pensó en voz alta.

Nadie aprende al primer intento… - respondió Impa. Link alzó la mirada y la observó, tenía en las manos una bandeja circular con dos tazas llenas de té en ella. Se agachó y le ofreció una de ella a Link, quien aceptó para no parecer ingrato. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo mientras bebían. Impa intervino ante aquel silencio que se encontraba entre ellos dos:

… En este momento recuerdo aquellos días en que yo también entrenaba en este pueblo. También solía frustrarme cuando no lograba llevarle el ritmo a mi maestro y él siempre me repetía, nadie aprende al primer intento, se aprende con la práctica y la perseverancia – explicó.

Poco después Link decidió marcharse de la casa, estaba cansado. En el mismo momento en que Impa se encontraba despidiéndose de Link en la puerta de su casa, pasó Malon frente a esta llevando una cesta llena de manzanas.

Ah, Buenas tardes señora Impa – dijo en un tono amable.

Buenas tardes Malon – respondió Impa en el mismo tono.

Me pasaba por aquí para darle unas cuantas manzanas que recogí en el bosque- explicó mostrándole la cesta.

Muchas gracias – dijo Impa agradecida. Malon se acercó y le entregó las manzanas a Impa. Sostuvo una en su mano y se dirigió a donde estaba Link y se la ofreció. Sorprendido ante este acto Link aceptó. Luego tanto él como Impa vieron a Malon mientras se marchaba, Link estaba intrigado por aquella chica, desde su primera llegada al pueblo ella lo había tratado amablemente sin tener razones por lo cual hacerlo.

Ella es un buen ejemplo… para la frase que te mencioné –

¿Cómo? –

Esa joven, perdió todo lo que tenía en un incendio hace varios años y, sin embargo, se levanta todos los día llena de alegría, atiende a los huéspedes del hotel por la mañana, así sean pocos, más tarde se dirige al mercado y compra comida suficiente como para ofrecerles a todos los habitantes de este pueblo, algunos días prefiere ir al bosque por si misma y buscar frutas silvestres, conoce a cada una de las personas del pueblo, saben lo que necesitan y se los consigue, los ayuda a realizar tareas, regresa por la noche a dar una vuelta por el hotel y finalmente regresa a su casa. El pueblo está muy agradecido con ella… y supongo que ella también lo esta con el pueblo – dijo. Ambos la observaron fijamente a lo lejos, Impa intervino de nuevo:

A partir de mañana quiero que la ayudes –

¿Qué? – se intrigó.

Necesitas aprender de ella y ella quizás también aprenda de ti – explicó. Link tuvo que aceptar, bueno no es que Impa le hubiese dado otra opción. Link más tarde regresó al hotel donde la nostalgia seguía presente. Tantos recuerdos del pasado, de su niñez en Hyrule, su niñez en Termina, tantas personas que había conocido, tantos amigos que había hechos, tantas personas que había visto partir, se preguntaba ¿dónde estarán ahora? ¿Los volverá a ver algún día?... _si_, se prometió a si mismo, _si lo haría._

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Otra tranquila noche, en la que pudo descansar a plenitud. No quería levantarse temprano, pero debía hacerlo. Impa el día anterior le dejó claro la hora en que Malon se levantaba y a que hora el debía verla. Se levantó, se vistió y bajó a la sala de estar del hotel. Allí se encontraba ella sentada en una mesa, platicando con la temible cocinera, parecían ser buenas amigas, del modo en que Malon la defendió el día anterior y la manera en que se hablaban, sin duda allí había una gran amistad. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y fue cuando Malon se dio cuenta de que Link se encontraba allí.

Vaya ese es el chico que Impa mandó para que te ayudase – dijo la voz gruesa de Beca, lo miro por unos segundos y continuó - … pero si es el del otro día, ¿qué, acaso hoy no te doy miedo? – dijo con un tono sarcástico. Link se quedó inmóvil y avergonzado y luego aquella mujer hablo de nuevo – Disculpa era bromeando, muchas personas se asustan al verme… - se levantó y estiró la mano - … mucho gusto me llamo Beca – dijo ahora de forma más amistosa. – Link… - dijo estrechando su mano con la de ella. Malon se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a Link – Fuiste muy amable en venir a pesar de haber estado entrenando ayer todo el día… - dijo, a Link le sorprendió que ella supiera todo eso, de seguro Impa se lo habría contado cuando le dijo que él la ayudaría - … Bueno ya debemos irnos – dijo recogiendo un bolso que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Ambos salieron del hotel y luego del pueblo, no hablaron mucho durante el camino. Llegaron a un gran muro de piedra en el cual había un puente, cruzaron el puente y de inmediato se escuchó la alegre música que venía desde adentro, desde el mercado. Caminaron acercándose más y más a la música, entraron en un atmosfera ruidosa y llena de alegría: las compradores amontonados, un par de niños corriendo alrededor de la fuente que se encontraba en medio de aquel lugar, una pareja bailando al son de la música junto a la orquesta que la tocaba. Ese lugar le traía recuerdos gratos, uno de estos le cruzo por la mente, Zelda… La princesa Zelda, aquella elegante princesa que había conocido hace muchos años, ¿como estaría en estos momentos?

Malon se detuvo en uno de los puestos de frutas y verduras, mientras Link observaba el resto del pueblo, habían diferentes tiendas a las que recordaba, un restaurante, un bazar y un taller… ¡un taller! Allí podría arreglar su espada. Se acercó para observarlo más detenidamente y decidió entrar un momento. Había un mostrador de madera y detrás un hombre grande, o más bien enorme con una barba negra y un llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y un chaleco marrón. Se acerco a aquel inmenso hombre, sentado en una silla y recostado en la pared de atrás, al parecer dormido.

Disculpe… - dijo Link tratando de despertar a aquel hombre, de pronto se escuchó el grito de una mujer que provenía desde dentro del taller:

¡¿Igor acaso estas durmiendo? – dijo. Esto despertó de inmediato al hombre quien respondió:

Eh… ¡No! – dijo, volteó y vio a Link – Ah… buenas ¿Qué deseas? –

Quería saber si soldaban espadas – preguntó.

Si por supuesto, ¿necesitas que soldemos alguna? – dijo con un tono lleno de pereza.

Bueno si pero, no la tengo aquí – respondió Link.

Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga? – dijo y se recostó de nuevo cerrando los ojos. Link se sorprendió ante la falta de atención de aquel hombre, bueno eso explicaría la falta de clientela. Caminó hasta la puerta – Bueno… Gracias… - dijo y se retiró. A pesar de la pesadez del hombre, Link había encontrado un lugar en donde soldar su espada. Buscó a Malon entre la multitud, estaba hablando, o más bien discutiendo con un hombre que tenía varias cajas de manzanas. Se acercó y escuchó algo de la conversación:

¿Pero por qué están tan caras? –

Lo siento preciosa, pero estamos en escasez de agua –

¿Enserio? Que raro en esta época… bueno pagaré el precio – dijo. Pagó y recibió una gran cesta de manzanas. De pronto un hombre pasó corriendo y tropezó a Malon tumbándole todas las manzanas y se llevó su bolso.

¡Mi bolso! – gritó mientras aquel hombre escapaba. Link de inmediato reaccionó rápidamente y corrió tras el hombre.

¡Detente! – le gritaba, la gente alrededor se asustaba al verlos pasar. Link siguió corriendo no iba a permitir que aquel sin vergüenza se llevara el bolso. Finalmente logró alcanzarlo luego de aquella persecución, de un jalon lo lanzo al suelo.

¿Cómo te atreves a robarle el bolso a una joven? – preguntó molesto mientras lo retenía. En ese instante llegaron un par de guardias a detener la situación. Link logró recuperar el bolso, mientras los guardias arrestaban al ladrón. Regresó a donde Malon y se lo devolvió.

¡Muchas gracias! – dijo con alegría.

Salieron del pueblo, de nuevo a la pradera.

Que bueno que hallas venido Link – dijo de pronto – No hubiera recuperado mi bolso si hubiese ido sola – dijo, esto hacía sentir a Link había sido útil. Llegaron a un bosque, estaba lleno de árboles y arbustos frutales.

Aquí es donde busco algunas frutas, no todo se puede encontrar en el mercado –

Vaya… - dijo al ver la gran cantidad y variedad de frutas que habían –

Mi padre me traía a aquí para que lo ayudara a buscar frutas, realmente me gustaba mucho… me dijo que fue mi madre quien encontró este lugar – aclaró mientras recogía algunas fresas de unos arbustos. – Aquí fue donde te encontré ¿sabes? –

¿Ah? – dijo

Me asuste mucho al verte, estabas sangrando e inconciente… - dijo.

Muchas gracias Malon… -

¿Qué? – preguntó intrigada.

Si no me hubieses encontrado podría estar muerto – dijo. Malon soltó una pequeña risa – Bueno… supongo que estamos a mano… - dijo sin despegar la mirada de los arbustos. Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato. Link se acostó en el piso observando los árboles y decidió romper el silencio:

¿Recuerdas a aquel chico del bosque con el hada, del que me hablaste?- dijo.

Si… - respondió colocando las fresas en la cesta de manzanas.

Ese era yo… - dijo. Malon quedó impactada, no tenía idea de que se tratase de él, ya que jamás supo su nombre.

¿¡Enserio? – dijo se acercó a él y lo abrazó – No sabes cuanto te he extrañado... - Link quedó sorprendido ante este acto, la chica acabó con el abrazo y continuó- ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?-

… Bueno muy lejos –

Y dime, ¿Lograste encontrar a tu hada? –

No… aún me pregunto donde podrá estar… - respondió.

Vaya cuanto lo siento, de seguro está bien – dijo levantando la cesta - ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos? – preguntó.

Ah… si de acuerdo – dijo y se levantó. Observo adentrada en el bosque una extraña figura, parecía ser un niño, solo se veían sus grandes ojos que tenían una mirada tenebrosa. Una gran y macabra sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del niño mientras sus ojos permanecían completamente abiertos.

¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Malon. Link volteó a verla y regreso la mirada a donde estaba el niño, pero este había desaparecido. – No nada… - respondió Link y siguió a Malon. – "¿Otra visión?... ¿acaso tendrá algo que ver con el medallón?"- pensó.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Regresaron a Kakariko, dieron una parada en el hotel y dejaron en la cocina unas manzanas y fresas, luego pasaron por las casas del pueblo, en casi todas había ancianos o adultos, al parecer los más jóvenes del pueblo eran Link y Malon. Pasaron por casa de Impa:

Hola ¿Cómo les fue? - preguntó

Bien señora, Link me fue de mucha ayuda en el pueblo, un ladrón intento robarme el bolso, pero Link logró detenerlo y recuperó mi bolso – respondió Malon.

Vaya, así que hoy fuiste todo un héroe – dijo Impa.

Tome aquí están unas manzanas y unas fresas que conseguimos – dijo entregándole algunas fresas y manzanas.

Fueron a casa de Malon, era una casa pequeña y humilde de color blanco. Ambos se pararon frente a la casa.

Bueno hasta luego – dijo.

Si – dijo acercándose a él, estaba algo tímida. De pronto se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla. Link se ruborizó, algo dentro de él se encendió como una chispa, su corazón le comenzó a latir más rápido – Para darte las gracias – dijo y rápidamente entro en su casa. Link tocó con su mano la mejilla que Malon había besado, sentía algo extraño hacia esa chica, desde el momento ñeque la vio, algo que no había sentido antes... Caminó de regreso al hotel aún con aquella pregunta en su cabeza.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

**Bueno aquí esta el capi, disculpen la tardanza es que estaba muy ocupado con asuntos escolares, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y podré ponerle más atención al Fic.**

**Bueno cambie un poco las cosas mi primer intento de Link x Malon, como que fue muy repentino... creo que así quedó mejor ¿no? Acepto todo tipo de comentarios (Porfa no me maten ^^')**


	7. Una vieja amistad y un nuevo amor

**Capítulo 7: Una vieja amistad y un nuevo amor.**

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Una luz roja se observaba por todo el lugar, proveniente de un punto en el cielo, un hombre alto se acercaba lentamente, varias imágenes atravesaban su mente, una guerra, una criatura monstruosa, un hombre muerto.

Despierta… - dijo, aquellas palabras se escucharon en eco. Los rasgos de aquel hombre se aclaraban a medida que se acercaba. Tenía orejas puntiagudas, cabellos corto, cara redonda, nariz de tamaño moderado y vestía… muy parecido a como lo hacía Impa.

Despierta… Elegido… - dijo, esta vez más insistente. El resplandor rojo se volvió más intenso, hasta que todo se volvió rojo y Link despertó.

Se levantó de la cama, lentamente abrió los ojos y observó que aún era de noche. De pronto un resplandor rojo salió de su bolso, se abrió solo y el medallón comenzó a elevarse. Link sacó la espada rápidamente de la funda que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

No temas – dijo una voz proviniendo del medallón, era la misma voz que Link había escuchado aquel día mientras peleaba contra Jaba. Bajó la guardia. Se mostró la imagen del mismo hombre del sueño de Link, en forma espectral. Tenía cabellos negros, ojos rojos y piel blanca.

Yo soy el alma que alberga este medallón, soy el espíritu de su ultimo poseedor… - explicó –… mi nombre es Gamp – dijo. Link lo observó intrigado, estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lado – Te he elegido como el siguiente poseedor, porque has demostrado tu valentía – dijo – Se que debes tener muchas preguntas acerca del medallón, te explicaré. El medallón se utilizaba en tiempos antiguos para separar la luz de la oscuridad. Cuando un ser maligno se apoderaba de un cuerpo inocente, el medallón se utilizaba para expulsar a aquel ser maligno. Cuando yo me encontraba con vida, vivía en estas mismas tierras de Hyrule, en un pueblo en el que en aquel entonces vivía la raza protectora del medallón los Sheikah. El medallón era codiciado por todos los pobladores y solo el Sabio de las Sombras se convertiría en su protector, pero un día un hombre maligno se apodero del medallón y lo utilizó para realizar atrocidades.

Entonces las diosas lo sentenciaron, pero el se reveló y utilizó el medallón al inverso, absorbió toda la oscuridad que este había destruido y se convirtió en una bestia. Los habitantes del pueblo lo atacaron, entre ellos estábamos yo y mi hermano menor. Logramos detenerlo y fue eyectado. El nombre de aquella bestia era Bongo Bongo. Mi hermano falleció durante aquella pelea. Las diosas me encomendaron proteger el medallón de cualquier otra persona que quisiese utilizarlo para el mal, la única manera de lograrlo era llevarlo a un lugar donde nadie supiese de su existencia ni de los poderes que albergaba. Así llegue a Termina. Pero sabes que la vida no es eterna, cuando la mía llegó a su fin, les heredé el medallón a mi hijo y a mi esposa, y así llegaron a las manos de mi dulce nieta, Anju, y poco después a las tuyas. Cuando fui entregado a ti, lo supe, que tú estabas destinado a ser el protector y que sabrías utilizar su poder – explicó, Link quedó impresionado ante aquella historia.

¿Por qué esperaste hasta hoy para revelarme todo eso? –

Es que hoy es la misma fecha en la que se me reveló a mi cuando estaba con vida, solo podía manifestarme mediante tus sueños, que es una visión directa y simbólica del destino que te espera –

¿Fuiste tu el que me ayudó aquel día contra Jaba? – preguntó.

Si, ese fui yo, era un momento crítico en tu vida al igual que cuando llegaste de nuevo a Hyrule –

¿Cómo? – preguntó intrigado.

Bueno… aquel día era en el que estabas destinado a… morir –

¡¿Qué? – exclamó, fue impactante aquella revelación, pensar que en estos momentos estaría muerto era simplemente aterrador para él.

Si… se supone que serías acecinado por aquellos Stalfos que te atacaron, pero utilicé mi poder para sacarte de aquel lío y llevarte a un lugar seguro… y luego bueno, por fortuna aquella chica te encontró y te trajo hasta aquí –

Ah… Malon… -

…Yo seré tu protector y guía hasta que aprendas a manejar los poderes del medallón por ti mismo, aunque no podré manifestarme en mi verdadera forma todo el tiempo, sólo en los momentos en los que sea necesario para ti… Al final, tú eres el creador de tu propio destino – dijo y desapareció.

Link observo el lugar en donde aquel hombre estaba parado. El sol del amanecer se observaba por la ventana, Link se levantó de la cama y se puso su ropa diaria. Tomó su espada y salió de hotel, decidió ir temprano al pueblo del castillo, habían pasado un par de días desde que fue y descubrió que había un taller. Malon no se levantaría en unas horas así que le daba tiempo de hacer eso antes de su jornada.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Llegó al castillo. El pueblo no estaba tan lleno de gente, sin embargo algunos puestos ya estaban instalados. Caminó hasta la puerta de madera con el letrero de "Taller" y la abrió. Allí se encontraba el mismo hombre alto y gordo de la vez pasada, estaba profundamente dormido. Link se acercó suavemente dijo:

Eh disculpa…- dijo. El hombre despertó de un salto y dijo:

¡Yo no lo hice! – vio a Link parado frente a él – Ah… buenas ¿Qué deseas? –

Este… traje mi espada para ver si podía soldarla de nuevo – respondió sacándola de la funda.

A ver… - dijo observando la espada detalladamente, sus cejas se levantaron al ver la enorme grieta que tenía – Eh… Bueno… esta bastante dañada, me sorprende que no esté rota la hoja –

¿Cuánto me costaría la reparación? – preguntó Link.

Unas… 500 Rupias… - respondió.

¿¡500 rupias? – exclamó, le parecía exagerado ese precio.

Bueno chico, si no puedes pagarlo entonces búscate otro taller… ah es verdad ¡No hay ningún otro taller por aquí! – exclamó. Se escucharon unos pasos viniendo de atrás de la pared junto con unos gritos:

¡Igor cuantas veces te he dicho… - apareció la mujer, tenía un traje al igual que una mascara de soldador - … que no pelees con los clientes! –

Pero no esta dispuesto a pagar… - se excusó el hombre.

Me parece que 500 rupias es un poco exagerado para soldar una espada – dijo Link.

¿Le cobraste 500 rupias? ¡Por eso no nos llegan clientes últimamente! – dijo molesta – Ve y llévate la espada para adentro, yo me encargo de este cliente – dijo y el hombre de inmediato lo hizo. La mujer soltó un suspiro – disculpa mi actitud es que con este hombre no se puede de otra forma – dijo, se levantó la mascara y volteó a ver a Link. Era una mujer, indudablemente Gerudo, aunque algo en ella le era familiar a Link. La mujer lo observó fijamente, sonrió y hablo – Te lo dejo en 100 rupias – dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Eh bueno, aquí tiene – dijo sacándolas de su bolsillo y entregándoselas.

Gracias… - las recibió - … dime ¿te gustaría tomar un trago? – le preguntó.

Este… buen es un poco temprano para eso – dijo tratando de rechazar la oferta amablemente.

¿Ah enserio… Link? – dijo. Esto lo impactó, ¿cómo sabía su nombre?

¿Nos conocemos? – le preguntó.

Te responderé si me esperas un momento en el bar que está aquí atrás – dijo. Link salió del lugar, pensaba en irse del pueblo aunque… tal vez aquella mujer supiese algo de lo que esta ocurriendo con las Gerudo. Se dirigió a la parte de atrás del negocio, que efectivamente era un bar. Aún intrigado si debía o no hacer eso, abrió la puerta y entró. Habían tres mesas y una barra, junto a la barra una puerta, de la cual salió la mujer vestida de forma distinta, una más típica.

Hola, perdón por hacerte venir así, es que no quería que Igor pensara… tu sabes cosas raras – dijo – Veo que no me recuerdas aún, soy yo… Nabooru – dijo la chica. De inmediato la recordó.

No te recordaba – le explicó tomando asiento

Bueno si me di cuenta… cuanto has cambiado, ya eres todo un hombre… ¿qué te paso en el ojo? – preguntó igual tomando asiento.

Es una herida de batalla – respondió tocando la misma.

Cuanto lo lamento… pero eso significa que estoy en presencia de todo un guerrero – dijo halagándolo – No te había visto desde aquel día ¿Qué te trajo de vuelta? –

Supongo que… el destino – dijo.

¡El destino! Pero si te has vuelto todo un hombre… pero no creo que sea solo eso ¿me equivoco?- dijo Nabooru cruzando los brazos.

No lo haces… ¿qué te ocurrió a ti? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí? – preguntó.

Es que… nada en Hyrule es igual que antes, fui exiliada de mi hogar por mis propias hermanas –

Que horrible, la verdad es que están pasando muchas cosas raras y parece que tiene algo que ver con las Gerudos y con una tal Aveil –

¿Aveil has dicho? – exclamó.

¿Acaso la conoces? –

Conocerla… esa fue la maldita perra que me echó de mi hogar –

¿Cómo? -

Todo comenzó tras un supuesto milagro que ocurrió en el templo del espíritu, las manos de la estatua de la Diosa, que se encuentra en su interior, se llenaron de flamas y en ese mismo momento ocurrió lo mismo con las de Aveil, pero sin causarle daño. Todas aseguran que fue un autentico milagro, que la diosa había elegido a Aveil para ser la líder de las Gerudo, pero a mí… me pareció no más que un truco barato. Como sea… avanzó rápidamente, convirtiéndose en la líder del clan. Aunque no me importaba que lo fuese, si hubiese reinado bien, pero no fue así. Comenzó a sembrar las semillas del racismo entre nosotras, aclamando que los Hylianos eran injustos con las demás razas, que ellos no deberían ser quienes reinasen en Hyrule. Yo me opuse a sus ideales y entonces me acuso de traidora y me expulsó de la fortaleza –

Cuanto lo siento… - dijo.

Pero este pueblo me acogió a pesar de lo que pasó, abrí este taller con ayuda de Igor nos empezó a ir mejor, luego abrimos este bar aquí atrás y, bueno eso es lo que me mantiene –

Que bueno… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta que esta fuera del tema? –

Ah… si dime –

¿Cuándo crees que tengas lista mi espada? –

Esta bastante deteriorada, puede que me tome una semana –

¿Una semana? – preguntó.

Si… - respondió. De pronto se escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de la puerta que usó Nabooru:

¡Nabooru! –

Debe ser Igor… bueno fue un placer verte de nuevo – explicó.

Ambos abandonaron el lugar, Link sentía que podría beneficiarle aquella amistad con Nabooru. Caminó por el aún vacío pueblo, cuando se encontró con un puesto de manzanas en el cual había una mujer mayor. Observó las frutas fijamente. Una idea atravesó su mente.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Un sol radiante iluminaba Kakariko, los pájaros mañaneros cantaban mientras el viento acariciaba la calle de aquel pueblo. Malon salió de su casa dispuesta a ir al hotel para comenzar su rutina, cuando vio algo distinto, frente a su puerta estaba una cesta llena de frutas. Observó a su alrededor y en cada casa había una. Regresó la mirada a la cesta y observó una nota que decía:

_Espero que te gusten_

_Link_

Malon sonrió ante la tarjeta.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Link estaba observando el techo de su habitación fijamente, pensando en muchas cosas, sus amigos en Termina principalmente. ¿En verdad fue necesario abandonarlos así? ¿Cómo estarían ahora? Fue el destino… aquella frase le pareció extraña. Dirigió su mirada a su bolso en el que estaba el medallón.

Fue muy lindo – dijo una voz en la puerta. Link reaccionó y volteó en dirección a la misma, era Malon.

No fue nada… - explicó.

Aunque no debes dejarlas al aire libre, algún ave podría comérselas – explicó – pero de todos modos fue un muy bonito gesto – dijo. Se sonrieron mutuamente – Ven quiero mostrarte algo – dijo tomando a Link por el brazo. Bajaron las escaleras y siguieron directo a la cocina. Habían varios estantes con platos y ollas, algunas cajas, una mesa, un horno y una escalerilla. Subieron por la escalerilla hasta llegar a un pequeño balcón de madera con una puerta. Al salir por aquella puerta, se encontraban en el techo del hotel, Link se impresionó ante semejante altura.

No mires hacia abajo – le dijo Malon, sujetándolo del brazo y llevándolo a unas escaleras. Subieron y subieron, techos y escaleras y finalmente llegaron a aquel lugar – Ven mira – le dijo, mostrándole unas aguas termales, cosa que lo dejo impresionado.

¡Vaya! – dijo Link reaccionando a tal sorpresa.

He estado pensando en convertir estas aguas en parte del hotel – dijo sonriéndole y acercándose a las mismas.

No estaría nada mal – dijo acercándose. Malon le salpico agua y riéndose dijo:

Ven métete –

¡Oye! – dijo persiguiéndola para mojarla. Jugaron ese pequeño juego de molestarse el uno al otro, mojándose una y otra vez, las risas se apoderaron de la situación entre aquellos dos. Link resbaló repentinamente, para evitar caer se sostuvo colocando las manos en una enorme piedra, dejando a Malon entre el y la piedra. Ambos se miraron fijamente, el corazón de Link comenzó a palpitar fuertemente mientras la observaba.

Eh… discúlpame – dijo acomodándose.

No importa… - dijo la chica – pero creo que tendremos que secarnos – dijo apartándose de él, estaba confundida. Link sintió algo dentro de él, era algo distinto a lo de aquella vez, vergüenza y decepción. Regresó a su habitación y pasó varias horas pensando, preguntándose muchas cosas, intrigado por saber aquel extraño sentimiento que tenía por aquella chica… ¿acaso era amor?... el jamás había sentido eso por ninguna persona.

Disculpa… - dijo una voz temerosa en la puerta de la habitación. Link volteó a ver quien era. Para su sorpresa era Malon. Se levantó y fue a recibirla.

Quería disculparme por lo que ocurrió hace rato – le dijo Link.

No… fue mi error, no debí comportarme así, es que no… no se que me pasó – dijo avergonzada – y me gustaría que vinieras a cenar en mi casa… p-para disculparme… ¿Qué dices? – le dijo.

Si… estaría bien – le respondió.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Era una casa bien bonita y humilde, una pequeña sala, un comedor, una cocina y unas escaleras, de seguro llevando a la habitación de la chica.

Siéntate aquí si quieres – le dijo señalándole la silla de la mesa. Link lo hizo y la chica se fue a la cocina. Él observó la casa, habían varios retratos, uno de una pareja con una bebe, otra de un hombre y una niña con unos caballos y la última un hombre mayor con Malon. Se levantó y miro fijamente las fotos, sin duda la niña era Malon.

¿Pasa algo? – dijo Malon saliendo de la cocina con una tarta en las manos.

¡Ah!... no nada… solo veía las fotos – explicó.

Esos somos mi padre y yo – dijo refiriéndose a la foto de la niña.

Eras… tierna –

Jaja ¿tierna? – dijo colocando la tarta en la mesa.

Si… - dijo sonriéndole. Malon se le quedó mirando fijamente, Link se sintió extraño – Eh… ¿hiciste tarta? – dijo para romper la tensión.

¡Ah! Si… si hice tarta… de frutas, las que me trajiste – dijo sonriéndole y tomando asiento. Link igual lo hizo, mientras la chica picaba la tarta, olía delicioso. Comieron y platicaron por un par de horas, hablando de su infancia. Rieron juntos varias veces, Link se sentía feliz luego de un largo tiempo. Ambos se comieron la tarta por completo, Malon se levantó y recogió la mesa, Link se ofreció a ayudarla y así lo hizo. Malon preparo chocolate caliente y ambos salieron al jardín. Ya era de noche y las estrellas adornaban el cielo.

Siempre me han cautivado las estrellas – expresó Malon.

Si ¿son realmente misteriosas no lo crees? – le dijo observándolas.

Sabes, solía quedarme hasta tarde observándolas, cuando era una niña… Mi padre siempre se molestaba cuando hacia eso… - dijo con un tono de tristeza.

¿Qué le ocurrió a tu padre? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Murió… en un incendio que acabó con nuestra granja – explicó y comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

Los siento – dijo apenado al ver la reacción de la chica.

No es nada… es solo que… no pude hacer nada para evitarlo – dijo triste.

No llores – le dijo para que se calmara – no quiero que llores… estoy aquí para ti – le explicó. La chica se calmo y lo miró a los ojos. Allí había algo, la luna ilumino ojos azules de Malon, su cabello jamás se había visto tan rojo, lucía encantadora. Le limpió una lágrima que tenía sobre una de sus mejillas, comenzó a acariciarle el rostro. Malon se ruborizó, los ojos de aquel chico brillaban como el propio lucero cuando él le acariciaba el rostro. La hizo sentir calmada. Aún dudoso, Link se acercó y… la besó. Malon recibió bien aquel beso. Link cortó el beso, aun sin saber si era correspondido y de inmediato Malon lo besó de nuevo. Coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Ambos se entregaron al otro, aquella noche fue maravillosa para los dos.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

**Buen aquí más LinkxMalon ;) espero que les haya gustado. **

**¡Nos vemos! ^^**


	8. El misterio del bosque

**Capitulo 8: El misterio del bosque**

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Se encontraba en su pequeña casa en el árbol, en la que vivió durante su infancia en el bosque Kokiri. De pronto se escucharon gritos y llantos fuera de la casa. Él salió apresurado a ver lo que ocurría, era horrible. Había fuego por todas partes y hacía un frío paralizante, un par de sombras cruzaron el cielo y se escuchaban risas como de brujas. Al fondo del lugar logró reconocer algo, era el niño que había visto en el bosque. Él lo miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa, que mostraba sus dientes, se dibujaba en su rostro.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Despertó de golpe y sudando frío, aquel sueño lo había aterrado ¿Acaso seria obra del medallón? Se encontraba acostado el la cama en la habitación de Malon y aún estaba oscuro. Volteó y observo la figura de la chica durmiendo a su lado. El momento que pasaron juntos fue increíble, jamás se había sentido así con alguien en su vida. Se veía tan hermosa y tranquila, como un ángel, no se atrevió a despertarla. Le acarició el rostro con la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se paró de la cama y se vistió. Sabía que algo andaba mal en el bosque Kokiri, ese sueño no podía ser solo una coincidencia. Salió de la casa de la chica la luna estaba aterradoramente en forma de una sonrisa lo que le recordaba a la criatura que vio en su sueño y en el bosque. Pasó por el hotel y tomó su bolso y su escudo, seguido por la casa de Impa, quien al parecer seguía despierta:

Necesito que me prestes tu espada – dijo Link al verla.

Hm… ¿qué piensas hacer a esta hora? – dijo.

Tengo el presentimiento de que algo no anda bien en el bosque Kokiri –

De donde vienes ¿No es así? – preguntó.

Si… -

¿Qué te hace pensar que algo malo esta pasando? Acaso… No me digas que ha sido el medallón –

Así es, no fue un sueño normal -

Bueno que te puedo decir… si en verdad lo crees necesario – dijo entregándole la espada – Quiero que recuerdes lo que te he enseñado – le pidió Impa.

Gracias… lo haré – dijo marchándose.

La luz de la luna alumbraba la pradera mientras Link la atravesaba, buscando la entrada del bosque. Duró un par de horas buscando el bosque hasta que vio un grupo de árboles, caminó hasta estos confiando en que sería la entrada al bosque Kokiri. Caminó entre ellos y encontró un puente, sin duda era la entrada al bosque. Estaba emocionado pero a la vez angustiado, tenía ansias de verlos pero no sabía como se encontrarían. La entrada estaba cerrada por un gran portón de palos madera. A Link le pareció muy extraño aquello, los Kokiris no tendrían razón por la cual bloquear el paso. Aquello apoyaba su pensamiento de que algo no andaba bien. Se acercó a aquel portón observándolo fijamente, debía haber alguna forma de pasar através de este. Algo llamó su atención, en medio del portón había un pedazo de madera en forma de nota musical. Una idea apareció en su mente "Saria". Tal vez la canción que ella le había enseñado seria la manera de entrar. Buscó su vieja ocarina dentro de su bolso, tan solo con verla tantos recuerdos venían a su mente, tantas melodías que había aprendido, tantas personas que conoció en sus aventuras. Trató de recordar la melodía, ensayando en la ocarina. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, la logró recordar. Se paró frente al portón y tocó aquella melodía, cada nota le traía recuerdos. No ocurrió nada. Link se acercó buscando a ver que podía hacer. Le dio un par de golpes con la espada, pero no logró romperla. Algo se asomó de uno de los árboles que estaban detrás del portón. Link se preparo para lo que fuese, empuñando su espada. Saltó del árbol la criatura, era un pequeño mono. El monito comenzó a aplaudir mientras saltaba alegremente. Link estaba extrañado ante aquel acto. El mono se detuvo y colocó su mano alrededor de su oreja y se inclino ante el portón, como queriendo escuchar algo con claridad. Link lo supo entonces, se rió ligeramente y tocó de nuevo en su ocarina la canción de Saria. El mono comenzó a bailar con las manos arriba, al parecer le gustaba la tonada. Aplaudió rápidamente, luego trepó el portón y soltó el seguro. El portón se abrió ante Link, el mono se paró frente al portón abierto y le hizo una seña a Link indicándole que lo siguiera y así lo hizo. Atravesó un par de árboles y quedó completamente impactado con lo que vio: el bosque estaba completamente destruido. Los árboles estaban quemados y sin hojas, el suelo era arenoso y sin vegetación, el río se había secado, las casas permanecían allí pero estaban en muy mal estado. El mono caminó guiando a Link por aquel horrible lugar, lo que más le dolía a Link era que aquel lugar había sido su hogar por años y verlo así ahora era espantoso. No había señales de Kokiris por ningún lado. En el camino paso frente a su antigua casa, se acercó y observó el dibujo que él mismo había hecho en la corteza del árbol. La confusión y la tristeza lo invadieron.

El mono lo llamaba pidiéndole que lo siguiera. Ambos caminaron a la última casa que se veía. El mono chilló frente a la casa, como si estuviese llamando a alguien, y así era. Un niño salió temerosamente de la casa, al ver al mono corrió hacia él:

¡Faron estás bien! – exclamó abrazando al mono. La presencia de Link interrumpió el abrazó, ya que el niño se aparto al verlo.

¿Quién es usted? – dijo temeroso.

Yo… - dijo Link. El mono le hablo al niño en chillidos y este se calmó.

Así que fuiste tú quien tocó la canción – dijo

Así es – respondió Link.

Mucho gusto, soy Ordon de los Kokiris – le dijo aquel niño.

¿Eres un Kokiri? – le preguntó al ver que no tenía un hada.

Si, lo soy… se lo que debe estar pensando "¿un Kokiri sin hada?" jamás se me concedió un hada, en cambio el gran árbol me dio a Faron y me dijo que él sería mi guía – dijo abrazando con cariño al mono. Link se sintió de alguna forma identificado con aquel chiquillo, recordaba como sus amigos lo trataban por no tener hada. El niño preguntó curiosamente:

Así que usted… ¿conoce a Saria? –

Si por eso estoy aquí, quería verla – le explicó.

Ah ya veo… - dijo con decepción pateando una piedra - … pero es que, Saria ya no vive en este bosque – le dijo lleno de tristeza.

¿Qué? – dijo Link impactado al oír aquellas palabras – p-pero ¿a dónde se fue? – le preguntó de inmediato.

No lo se, me dijo que iría en busca de un amigo suyo que se encontraba en peligro… pero jamás volvió – le explicó. Link se llenó de preocupación ¿era verdad lo que le había dicho Ordon? ¿era posible que jamás volviera a ver a Saria? –

También me dijo que debía quedarme a esperar en este bosque a aquel que conociese su canción… esperándolo a usted… - dijo. Observó la tristeza en el rostro de Link – era usted el amigo de Saria… ¿No? – dijo sabiendo la verdad.

Asi es… - dijo en tono de tristeza – ella era mi mejor amiga –

¿Y los demás Kokiris? – preguntó. Tal vez alguno de los otros le daría más pistas sobre donde encontrar a Saria.

Yo soy el único que queda… señor – le dijo observando el suelo.

No… dime ¿qué les pasó? – dijo Link aun más preocupado.

Un día… un par de brujas atacaron el bosque, destruyeron los árboles, hasta al gran árbol y acabaron con mis amigos… logré sobrevivir gracias a Faron que me rescató – le explicó casi llorando. Era bastante duro para Link el hecho de aceptar que sus amigos de la infancia habían desaparecido, sentía una gran tristeza en su interior, que se unía con la nostalgia que le traía el lugar y los recuerdos que tenía del mismo. Ordon continuó contando lo sucedido – desde entonces nada ha vuelto a crecer en este bosque, aquellas brujas lanzaron un conjuro e hicieron prisionera al gran hada del bosque, que es la encargada de todo lo que crece aquí –

¿Gran hada? –

Si… existe un Gran Hada en las profundidades de Lost Woods, pero aquel lugar se ha vuelto muy peligroso – le explicó. Link aún no aceptaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, alguien había destruido su antiguo hogar y acabado con su vieja amiga. Lleno de rabia le dijo:

Yo iré… -

¿Cómo? – dijo Ordon exaltado.

Iré a rescatar a la gran hada – explicó Link.

Pero señor aquel lugar es muy peligroso… hay monstruos espantosos – le dijo tratando de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Hare lo que sea necesario para devolverle la vida a este bosque – dijo Link lleno de determinación. El Kokiri estaba impresionado ante la determinación de Link, jamás había oído hablar a nadie así, sin miedo a lo desconocido.

Bueno entonces… hay una escalera detrás de aquella casa que lleva a la entrada de Lost Woods – explicó el niño señalando una de las casas. Link caminó hasta aquel lugar. El niño lo miró irse, sabia que aquel hombre seria el que salvaría el bosque.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Link entró en aquel oscuro y tenebroso bosque, aun era de noche por lo que no se observaba casi nada. De pronto se escucho como algo se movía entre unos arbustos detrás de Link. Él tomó el mango de su espada, no sabía si lo que estaba allí, pero era mejor estar preparado. Link volteó a ver si la criatura o lo que fuese seguí entre los arbustos. Algo cayó detrás de él, Link no lo había sentido. Se acercó silenciosamente a él y…

¡BU! – exclamó. Link se asustó y sacó su espada volteándose. Para sorpresa de Link no era nadie más que Skull Kid – ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! – soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de Link - ¿En serio te asuste? – le preguntó.

Muy gracioso Skull Kid… - dijo Link algo molesto.

No te molestes, ase mucho que no nos vemos je je je… - le dijo.

¿Cómo escapaste de los esqueletos? – le preguntó.

¿Ah?... Oh si cierto… je je je ni me acordaba de eso… bueno desperté no mucho después del ataque, me dolía mucho la cabeza pero de resto estaba bien. Luego fui a ayudarte pero esa chica ya te había encontrado, así que pensé que estarías bien… je je – le explicó, dijo y luego le miró el rostro – Oh… vaya… creo que me equivoque… - dijo en voz baja – ¿Y que trajo por aquí… hé-roe? – preguntó - ¿Ya salvaste a la pescadita esa? – dijo de inmediato.

Si lo hice… pero no es por ella que estoy aquí – dijo Link.

Mmm...… supongo que estas buscando a la tal hada ¿no? – le preguntó Skull Kid insinuando que sabía algo.

¿Tu cómo sabes? – no dudó en preguntar.

Es que… están pasando cosas muy extrañas por aquí últimamente y todos dicen que es culpa de una tal hada del bosque – respondió.

De casualidad no te han dicho en donde se encuentra –

Mmm...… bueno puede que me hayan mencionado algo… - dijo intentando recordar, o simplemente jugando con Link.

Mientras Link esperaba a que Skull Kid respondiera, algo llamó su atención, ese extraño niño estaba en ese bosque lo miraba fijamente detrás de unos árboles, con esa mirada tan tenebrosa y aquella enorme sonrisa de siempre… pero esta vez notó un factor que no había visto antes, tenía ojos de color rojo sangre. Aquello lo hizo pensar que si tenía que ver con el medallón pero una pregunta seguía ¿Porqué manifestarse en forma de un niño?

Aquel niño reaccionó al ver que Link lo observaba y corrió en dirección contraria a ala que Link se encontraba. Estaba claro ¡los estaba guiando hasta el hada! Salió corriendo de inmediato persiguiendo al niño.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Skull Kid sin recibir respuesta. Link continuó corriendo sin perder al niño de vista – ¡Espera! – le gritaba tratando de detenerlo, pero el niño no hacía caso solo reía y seguía corriendo. Desapareció frente a los ojos de Link, quien se detuvo confundido. Skull Kid venía detrás de él - ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó. Link seguía sin responder respirando entre cortado a causa de a fatiga.

Oye… mira esto… - dijo Skull Kid impresionado. Link se dio la vuelta y quedó impactado, había un gran muro de piedra con un río en frente y un puente de madera que al parecer servía para atravesar el río y el muro.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Link.

No lo se… ¿a dónde crees que lleve? – le dijo inspeccionándolo y acercándose. Unas púas salieron del suelo y cerraron el camino, unas plantas que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a moverse. Ambos retrocedieron, comenzó a levantarse un esqueleto viviente, al parecer había permanecido cubierto por aquellas plantas. Tenía un color verdoso y le colgaban pedazos de plantas. Al ver a Link y a Skull Kid pegó un fuerte y aterrador grito, como anunciando una pelea. Link sacó la espada que Impa le había prestado y comenzó a atacar al esqueleto, quien no mostraba mucha defensa ya que apenas y se movía. Link acabó destruyéndolo tras unos cuantos golpes. Al destruirse el esqueleto desaparecieron las púas permitiéndoles así el paso.

"Demasiado fácil…" – pensó Link sospechando algo. Entraron a lo que parecía se un pueblo abandonado. Habían varias casas destruidas y envueltas en plantas, curiosamente estaban distribuidas en forma de cuadrado alrededor de lo que parecía ser una plaza con una fuente en medio.

Unos llantos se escucharon en todo el lugar, aterrando a Link y a Skull Kid. Parecían ser de un niño, pero no sabían de donde provenían. Caminaron por aquella tétrica plaza, aun estando oscuro. Los llantos seguían insistentemente a medida que avanzaba. Se acercaron a la fuente, buscando el origen de aquel llano, de pronto unos horribles gritos se escucharon alrededor de ellos aparecieron ReDeads y se les acercaban lentamente. No había a donde correr, estaban rodeados.

¡Maldición otra vez! – exclamó Skull Kid – tu como que traes mala suerte en cima… - dijo dirigiéndose a Link - ¿Qué hacemos hé-roe? – preguntó. Link observó la horda de zombies acercándose a ellos, cerrando el círculo cada vez más. Los llantos continuaron, esta vez algo curioso ocurrió, Link por alguna razón sabía de donde venían. Volteó a ver la fuente y se acercó a ella. Los llantos eran más fuertes e intensos ahora.

¡¿Qué haces? – exclamó Skull Kid aterrado por lo cerca que estaban los monstruos. Link asomó lentamente la cabeza, había agua dentro de aquella fuente. Vio su reflejo y el de una sombra con forma de niño y ojos rojos a su lado sonriendo. Link se aterró y se alejo de la fuente, volteó y los monstruos se habían ido.

¿Qué diablos pasó? – dijo Skull Kid al ver que desaparecieron frente a sus ojos.

No lo se… - dijo y regresó su mirada a la fuente. Una gran cantidad de agua se disparó de esta y quedo suspendida en el aire creando una gran masa. Parecía una persona formada por agua, pero no poseía rostro y era extremadamente grande. Solo se le veía de la columna para arriba a la criatura.

¡¿Qué es eso? – exclamó Skull Kid viendo la masa de agua que de inmediato lanzó un golpe. Ambos se apartaron evitando el impacto. Link vio que la criatura tenía un extraño círculo de color negro dentro de lo que sería su cabeza. La masa de agua atacó de nuevo, esta vez utilizando ambas manos y así logró atrapar a Link y lo introdujo dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba inmóvil, trataba de mantener la respiración mientras buscaba una forma de salir, no lograba alcanzar su espada y comenzaba a sentir desesperación. Se le acaba el aire, cada vez tenía menos fuerza ¿Acaso así seria su triste final? Cuando ya no tenía idea de que hacer una esfera azul apareció flotando y Link escucho una voz que parecía venir de su cabeza – tómala – dijo. Desesperado y quedándose sin aire tomo la dichosa esfera. Apenas la toco esta comenzó a brillar en un tono azul zafiro. La masa de agua comenzó a temblar y en un instante se había congelado quebrándose justo la parte en que Link se hallaba atrapado. Cayó contra el piso y se quebró liberándolo. Link tomó aire lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de reponerse.

¿Cómo hiciste eso? – dijo Skull Kid acercándose a Link. Link no le respondió sino con una mirada molesta mientras recobraba el aliento – Ah si… ¿estas bien? – dijo Skull Kid dándose cuenta de lo que la mirada de Link significaba. Aquello no importaba tanto como que la esfera negra flotaba en el aire derritiendo el hielo y a unirlo de nuevo formando aquella masa de agua otra vez. La esfera le había sido bastante útil, le había salvado la vida.

¿No te parece extraño esa cosa negra que tiene en la cabeza? – le preguntó Skull Kid refiriéndose a la extraña esfera.

Creo que podría ser su fuente de vida – le respondió tratando de darle la respuesta correcta. La criatura atacó de nuevo lanzando la mano contra ellos, Link actuó rápido y alzó la esfera contra la enorme mano de agua que se aproximaba. Esta última se congeló al instante cayendo en el suelo rompiéndose. Skull Kid no estaba siendo de gran utilidad solo esquivaba los ataques y hacía preguntas sarcásticas mientras Link recibía los golpes. La otra mano de la criatura apareció detrás de Link y lo atrapó de nuevo.

Mmm...… creo que necesitas mi ayuda jejeje bueno que mas da – dijo sacando una trompeta, la misma que tenía cuando estaban en Termina. La sopló fuertemente y unas marionetas de madera aparecieron como de la nada, dieron un giro y destruyeron el brazo de agua. Link cayó al suelo desde una distancia no muy grande, por lo que no se hizo mayor daño. Quedó impresionado ante aquel acto, sobre todo la forma tan serena en la que se lo tomaba Skull Kid.

Jajaja viste yo también tengo lo mío – dijo presumiendo.

¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó.

Bueno, aprendí muchas cosas en el bosque estos días…- le explicó -dime ¿acaso tienes algún plan? – preguntó Skull Kid.

Mmm...… - dijo Link mientras veía la masa de agua uniéndose de nuevo – El punto negro parece ser el que controla todo, si tan solo… - dijo pensando. De inmediato una idea vino a su mente.

¿Y bien?... – preguntó Skull Kid viendo que la criatura estaba lista para continuar con sus ataques.

Ataca la cabeza cuando te lo indique – le explicó, tomó rápidamente la piedra y comenzó a correr – ¡Oye estoy aquí! – le gritó Link a la criatura, esta volteo mirándolo – Me quieres a mi ¿verdad? ¡Dame tu mejor golpe! – dijo. La criatura de hecho lo hizo así, le lanzó un puño. En cuanto estuvo a punto de impactarlo, Link utilizó la esfera congelándole así la mano. Se montó rápidamente en la mano congelada y corrió por el brazo congelándolo a medida que avanzaba, creando un camino de hielo.

¿Que diablos estas…? – dijo viendo la extraña táctica de Link, pero luego entendió lo que el chico rubio trataba de hacer. Link había alcanzado la zona que sería el cuello de la criatura.

¡Ahora! – le gritó Link a Skull Kid, quien en ese instante sopló su trompeta y Link, simultáneamente, congeló la cabeza del monstruo. Los títeres una vez más aparecieron alrededor de Link y girando destruyeron la cabeza del monstruo exponiendo la esfera de color negro carbón. Link clavó su espada en aquella esfera, para su sorpresa era bastante suave como si hubiese atravesado agua. La esfera explotó dejando gotas negras suspendidas en el aire. El agua que formaba la enorme masa cayo contra el suelo y la fuente, ya siendo agua común. Link cayó igualmente contra el suelo de pie, luego de haber dado un salto para atrás después de clavar la espada.

¡Bien hecho! – exclamó Skull Kid saltando de alegría.

Mira eso – dijo refiriéndose a las gotas. Estas de inmediato se movieron rápidamente dirigiéndose a lo profundo del bosque.

Jejeje… fue divertido… - dijo una voz como de niño que se escuchaba como un eco por todo el lugar – vengan… jiji… - dijo la voz. Un grupo de árboles desaparecieron al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el gran muro con el puente, abriendo así paso para Link y Skull Kid através del bosque. Ambos se miraron intrigados y luego devolvieron la mirada al camino.

Vamos – dijo Link y comenzó a caminar-

Claro, siempre hay que hacerle caso a una voz que salga de la nada… - dijo Skull Kid con sarcasmo mientras Link avanzaba – Ah… bueno ¿Qué más da…? – dijo siguiendo a Link. Se acercaron a la zona donde antes se encontraban los árboles, cuando vieron un par de aquellas gotas negras flotando en el aire. Al instante cayeron al suelo y un humo negro salió del suelo. Unos brazos esqueléticos comenzaron a brotar del suelo, escarbando como si fuesen a salir. Poco a poco un par de esqueletos salieron efectivamente del suelo, tenían grandes espadas y tenían puesto un uniforme similar al de los soldados de Hyrule. Link sacó su espada y se preparo para atacar en el momento que vio esos esqueletos.

¿Quienes son ustedes? – dijo uno de los esqueletos, al cual el agujero derecho, en el cual se encontraría su ojo, apareció un brillo rojo del tamaño de una iris.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo el segundo y le ocurrió lo mismo que al anterior pero en su agujero izquierdo.

Venimos en busca de la gran hada – dijo Link.

Jajaja… No hay ninguna hada en este lugar – dijo el primer esqueleto.

Más allá de esta entrada se encuentra el Bosque de los Muertos – explicó el segundo.

Nosotros somos Pena y Pánico… - dijo el primero.

… somos los guardianes de aquel bosque – dijo Pánico.

Los únicos que pueden entrar en ese bosque son las almas pérdidas... - dijo Pena.

Tenemos que ir de cualquier forma – dijo Link determinado.

Entonces… - dijo Pena

Si en verdad quieren entrar al Bosque de los muertos… – dijo Pánico.

La respuesta es fácil… - dijo Pena.

¡Tendrán que morir! – dijeron ambos como un grito de guerra.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

**Bueno ya aquí el 8vo capi de mi fic, espero le haya gustado.**

**¡Nos vemos en el 9! ^^**


	9. El bosque de los muertos

**¡Buenas! Jejeje ya aparecí xD Disculpen la tardanza, es que hubo falta de inspiración últimamente u.u, pero bueno aquí el 9 no Capi Finalmente.**

**Capitulo 9: ****El bosque de los muertos**

La batalla era intensa, Link lanzaba varios golpes a los temibles esqueletos sin conseguir mayores resultados. Parecía que con cada ataque los esqueletos se hacían más fuertes y resistentes. El papel de Skull Kid había cambiado en esta batalla, ahora ayudaba a Link atacando a los esqueletos con sus títeres. Tal vez ese cambio era porque su vida también corría peligro a diferencia de la anterior batalla. Link blandió su espada fuertemente contra los esqueletos, logrando ahora romperle un brazo a Pena con el que sostenía la espada. De pronto el brazo flotó y se unió al cuerpo del esqueleto.

Jajaja humano entupido, no puedes matar a un muerto ¿sabes? – dijo Pánico señalando lo obvio. Sin duda Link tendría que buscar otra forma de acabar con aquel par, pero ¿cómo?

Link, mira sus ojos parece que hubiese algo dentro de sus cráneos – dijo señalando las caras de los esqueletos. Era cierto el brillo de los ojos se movían de un lado al otro como si algo extraño se escondiese en el interior del cráneo de los esqueletos. La batalla seguía y a pesar de que ese par de esqueletos tenían una fuerza brutal, Link no daba marcha atrás, estaba completamente dispuesto a salvar lo que quedaba de bosque y hacer pagar a quien lo destruyó. Skull Kid no le daba tanta importancia sentimental a esa batalla, solo intentaba sobrevivir aquel lío que se había metido por culpa de Link.

¿Entonces atacar a la cabeza? – preguntó Link a Skull Kid

Si a eso me refiero – respondió viendo que Link no había entendido.

Dejen de hablar vivos entupidos – dijo Pena lanzándose sorpresivamente sobre Link, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La espada del esqueleto estaba a punto de atravesar la cabeza de Link, pero algo hizo que se detuviera, un extraño brillo rojo. El esqueleto quedó encandilado por aquella luz así que Link aprovechó la oportunidad y lo decapitó con su espada.

El cráneo cayó contra el suelo y continuaba gritando, mientras el cuerpo también cayó contra el suelo pero no mostró ningún movimiento. Al parecer el cráneo era donde se encontraba la fuente de vida de todo aquel cuerpo. Pero algo impresiono tanto a Link como a Skull Kid, la calavera continuaba gritando llena de dolor mientras se agrietaba. De pronto el cráneo de Pena estalló, como si algo que se encontraba dentro hubiese salido bruscamente. Paró de gritar mientras que los restos de su cráneo y cuerpo se deshacían convirtiéndose en simple polvo.

¡NO HERMANO! – dijo Pánico con tristeza y dolor. Link no sabía que los muertos tuviesen sentimientos, pero aquella escena del Pena tomando los restos de polvo de su hermano que la más ligar brisa se los llevaba, daba la impresión de que estuviese llorando por dentro. Lo que salió del cráneo de Pena era aquel humo negro que había aparecido en la tierra mientras los esqueletos se aproximaban a salir de ella. Pánico vio aquel humo arrodillado como si este fuese algún tipo de Rey, nadie dijo una palabra y el humo desapareció. Pánico bajo la mirada viendo el suelo, apretó ambas manos lleno de rabia. Rápidamente tomó la espada y se lanzó contra Link.

¡TE MATARE MALDITO! – gritó el esqueleto. Link aún estaba intrigado por aquella extraña escena, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando el esqueleto estaba a punto de darle con su espada unos títeres aparecieron rodeándolo y lo golpearon por el cuello simultáneamente, así rompiéndolo. La cabeza cayó al suelo y el cuerpo igualmente.

¡Acábenlo! – dijo Skull Kid

¡Alto! – Exclamó Link, Skull Kid lo vio intrigado y le ordenó a los títeres detenerse. Link se acercó a la calavera llena de lamentos y la tomó por la parte de arriba del casco que llevaba puesto.

¿Quién destruyó el bosque? – le preguntó.

No te diré nada… - dijo el esqueleto.

Dime o querrás tener la misma suerte que tu hermano – dijo Link.

Jajaja… de nada sirve que me amenaces ahora, haga lo que haga me espera ese mismo destino… - dijo Pánico, Link no entendía a que se refería - … dime haz pensado que ¿acaso no somos más que los juguetes de alguien más, que controla todas nuestras acciones, que juega con nosotros y luego, cuando se aburre, se deshace de nosotros?... – explicó. A Link le parecieron aquellas palabras no más que delirios – Ja… ja… ja… ya yo soy un juguete viejo… ya se aburrieron de… mí… - dijo y de inmediato se quebró y cayó al piso en pedazos. Link soltó el casco en seguida ¿Qué había sido eso? No fue él quien lo había roto. Algo más extraño de lo que pensaba sucedía en aquel bosque ¿Qué cosas encontraría en el tal Bosque de los Muertos más adelante?

Eso fue… extraño… - dijo Skull Kid sorprendido - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir? – preguntó. Link apretó la mano y respondió:

Si, no me importa lo que me cueste salvaré este bosque – dijo determinado nuevamente. Pasaron através del camino que se les había abierto entre los árboles.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Continuaron adentrándose en aquel misterioso bosque, al parecer en esa zona había árboles llenos de hojas, a diferencia de lo que era ahora el Bosque Kokiri. Avanzaron hasta que el caminó se dividió en dos, uno parecía adentrarse más al bosque mientras que el otro estaba bloqueado por un gran muro de piedra. Tomaron el camino que estaba despejado, así adentrándose más a aquel bosque. Apenas y podían observar los árboles a su alrededor, el bosque era bastante oscuro y todavía seguía siendo de noche, lo único que los alumbraba eran los pocos rayos de la luna que atravesaban las hojas de los árboles. De pronto se escucharon las risas de alguien que se encontraba a lo lejos. La figura estaba rodeada por un aura verde.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Skull Kid. La figura empezó a reírse como una niña y seguido a eso se echó a correr.

¡Vamos! – dijo Link impulsivamente y persiguió a la figura.

Oh… ¡No otra vez! – dijo Skull Kid siguiéndole el paso - ¡Oye! ¡¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea seguir a esa cosa? – dijo.

Link no hizo caso a la pregunta de Skull Kid, la figura que había visto le era muy familiar, no estaba seguro, pero era parecida a la de alguien que buscaba. Corría tratando de alcanzarla, pero de un segundo a otro desapareció en lo profundo del bosque. Link se detuvo al observar algo que estaba en el camino. Skull Kid lo alcanzó luego, cansado.

Dime, ¿vamos a hacer de esto un hábito? – dijo. Link no respondía, estaba observando algo fijamente. Skull Kid levantó la cabeza para saber de que se trataba, era aquel mismo muro que habían visto al comienzo del camino, también se encontraba el segundo camino, el que habían tomado.

Estamos, caminando en círculos – dijo Link. Justo allí una idea le pasó por la mente – Quizás... esto… - dijo acercándose al muro – no es real –

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Skull Kid viendo el extraño comportamiento de Link. El rubio se acercó al muro, levantó su brazo y atravesó el muro con el mismo.

Vaya… tus ideas locas dan resultados jejeje – dijo Skull Kid

¿Vienes? – preguntó Link terminando de atravesar el muro. Una vez del otro lado esperó a Skull Kid, pero jamás cruzó el muro – Oye Skull Kid… - dijo tocando el muro, esta vez era sólido. Link se impacto e intentó tocando el muro por distintas partes, buscando alguna forma de regresar. No hubo resultados.

¡Skull Kid! ¡¿Me escuchas? – gritó esperando una respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Adentrarse en el bosque para buscar alguna otra salida, o quedarse allí a esperar. No se arriesgaría a ser atacado ni perderse si se quedaba allí, pero también podía ir en busca de otra salida. Luego de pensarlo, decidió adentrarse en aquel bosque. Caminó despacio y atento a los sonidos y movimientos que viese en el bosque. Era el bosque de los muertos, nada de lo que encontrará allí podía ser bueno. De pronto escuchó sonidos entre los arbustos y un humo color púrpura, algo familiar, impregnó el aire. Comenzó a sentirse mareado y se le nublaba la vista, en eso momento recordó que estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que el día que regresó a Hyrule. Se cubrió la nariz y la boca, y empuñó su espada preparado para lo que viniera. De nuevo una horda de esqueletos aparecieron listo para atacarlo. El veneno era intenso, se sentía débil y apunto de caer al suelo. De pronto alguien se paró frente a él, Link no lograba ver con claridad de quien o de que se trataba. La criatura se acercó a él y le habló. Por culpa de la reacción del veneno Link no entendía lo que le quería decir. En un ínstate la criatura levantó a Link y colocando su brazo por debajo de el de Link, comenzaron a huir de los esqueletos lo más rápido que podían. Link se encontraba en un estado semi-inconciente.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Cuando finalmente recobró la conciencia Link se hallaba en el medio del bosque, frente a una fogata. Aún era de noche, la luna se encontraba justo sobre ellos. Link se levantó y vio de nuevo a quien lo había salvado, era un Zora. El Zora al darse cuenta de que Link había despertado, le habló:

¿Qué haces aquí? –

Yo… bueno… busco a la gran hada… - respondió Link.

Mmm...… ya veo… pero aún respiras… - dijo con un tono poco alentador-

¿Y eso es malo? – preguntó Link intrigado.

Al contrario, tienes suerte de estar vivo aún – dijo el Zora.

Ah… cierto… gracias por salvarme… - dijo Link viendo lo que insinuaba el Zora.

No me refiero a eso… no ha pasado ni un día desde que atravesaste el muro. Si te quedas en este bosque por mucho tiempo quedarás atrapado en este bosque – le explicó.

Pero necesito encontrar a la gran hada – añadió Link.

¿Gran hada dices?... mmm... ya veo… no conozco ninguna gran hada pero… puede que él… - dijo el Zora mientras pensaba.

¿Él? – preguntó sin saber a quien se refería.

Él es el nombre protector de este bosque, conoce todo el lugar… tal vez el sepa de la gran hada de la que hablas y… también debe saber como ayudarte a salir de aquí – explicó el Zora.

Ah ya veo… ¿entonces iremos en busca de es tal Él? – preguntó Link.

Así es… si ya estas recuperado podemos acudir de inmediato… el viaje nos podría tomar un día entero si evitamos a las criaturas… pero no tienes tanto tiempo ¿estás armado verdad? – preguntó. Link asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces iremos directo a la guarida de Él… debes estar preparado para lo que nos enfrentaremos allá, eres un ser desconocido en este bosque, así que el mismo tratara de deshacerte de ti – explicó.

Así que los esqueletos de hace rato –

Si… eran obra del bosque, te querían a ti por eso no me atacaron – explicó el Zora – debes ser cuidadoso en menos de 24 horas te habrás convertido en un alma perdida, por lo tanto no estarás con vida y no podrás salir del bosque. Si mueres a causa de alguno de los ataques también te convertirás en un alma perdida y vagaras por este bosque eternamente… - dijo con cierto tono de molestia y decepción. Link lo observó y entendió el porque de esa reacción.

¿Tú quedaste atrapado aquí? – preguntó Link.

… Así es, pero mi caso fue… distinto… - dijo el Zora.

¿Cómo que distinto? – preguntó.

… Tu llegaste aquí através del muro aún estando vivo, por lo cual tu puedes atravesar la salida… pero yo… llegue aquí después de morir… por lo cual no puedo atravesar el muro y regresar a mi hogar, porque soy un alma ahora, no tengo cuerpo fuera de este bosque – explico esta vez bastante molesto y decepcionado. Link de cierta forma sentía lastima, le parecía simplemente aterrorizante quedar atrapado en aquel bosque por siempre. El simple hecho de saber que jamás volvería a ver el bello rostro y escuchar la hermosa voz de Malon de nuevo, no poder hacer nada con respecto a lo que ocurría en el bosque, lo aterrorizaban lo hacían temer de lo triste y solitario que se sentiría.

Cuanto lo siento… - dijo.

Hmm… - dijo riendo para sus adentros – no sientas lastima por mi, tengo más suerte que muchos otros… Él me dijo que algún tipo de deidad me protege aun estando muerto de perderme en el bosque. Muchos otros han perdido la memoria completamente y se han dejado llevar por el bosque… no recuerdan lo que fueron, no saben que están muertos, viven en un estado donde no recuerdan su pasado ni tampoco retienen información nueva… Solo hacen cosas, inconcientemente, que estaban acostumbrados a hacer con vida… eso dijo Él – dijo el Zora. Link no sabía que hacer más que preguntarse como sería ese tal Él del que tanto hablaba el Zora.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Caminaron por aquel aún más espeluznante y misterioso bosque. No se decían ni una palabra desde que empezaron a caminar. El Zora sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía. Link se preguntaba que tipos de criaturas se encontrarían allí. La incógnita sería respondida pronto, ya que se divisaba algo semejante a una aldea al final del camino. – "¿Una aldea en el medio del bosque?" – se preguntó Link a medida que se acercaban y se podían observar casas y más adelante personas.

Escucha… esta es la aldea donde las almas perdidas residen, debes tener mucho cuidado porque lo que vez no es lo que aparenta… Debemos atravesarla sin llamar la atención, no mires a nadie a los ojos ni mucho menos hables con nadie – explicó el Zora a medida que se adentraban a la aldea. Ese lugar se parecía, de cierta forma, al mercado del castillo, era alegre, las personas caminaban, bailaban y hasta vendían cosas. Era extraño pensar que todas esas personas no eran más que las almas de seres fallecidos o atrapados por el bosque. Ambas cosas, la alegría del lugar y el hecho de lo que eran, creaban un sentimiento profundo de tristeza al verlo. Link hizo caso, no miró a nadie ni les dirigió la palabra. Observaba a las personas de reojo, había todo tipo de seres, Gorons, Hylianos, Gerudos, Zoras y de diferentes edades, habían niños corriendo y jugando, adultos hablando y bailando y ancianos contando chistes y riendo. Todo era demasiado alegre para tratarse del lugar que se trataba. De pronto algo asombró a Link, un hombre junto a un puesto de fruta vendiéndola, lo peculiar de este hombre era que Link ya lo había visto alguna vez. Pensó a medida que se acercaban a donde estaba el hombre. En el instante que le pasaron por al lado, Link lo vio e involuntariamente dijo:

¿Talon? – En ese segundo las sonrisas de los rostros de todos los que estaban allí desaparecieron. Sus rostros ahora no mostraban emoción alguna, todos se detuvieron y dirigieron su mirada a Link sin decir una palabra. El Zora Empuñó una espada y vio a los que se encontraban allí.

¡¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó el Zora mientras se alejaba de las criaturas, acercándose a Link sin despegar la mirada de las criaturas.

Yo… solo… - dijo, se sentía muy avergonzado, pero fue inconciente lo que hizo. Las criaturas no hicieron movimiento alguno, solo miraban a Link fijamente, parecían muñecos solo observándolo.

Escucha intentaremos salir de aquí, pero debemos movernos lentamente – dijo el Zora. Eso hicieron, comenzaron a caminar despacio y silenciosamente através de la extraña aldea. Ahora las criaturas aterrorizaban, solo movían la cabeza hacia la dirección en donde Link se encontrara. De pronto una risa macabra sonó por todo el lugar, simultaneo a eso, los ojos de todos los que se encontraban allí desaparecieron, dejando solo en su rostros agujeros negros en donde se encontrarían los ojos.

¡Corre! – dijo. De inmediato se echaron a correr. Link veía a todos lados preparado para atacar. Justo llegando a la salida de la aldea, unos ojos rojos aparecieron flotando, seguidos por la misma risa macabra de antes. Se empezó a divisar la figura de una araña gigante, donde los ojos caían en la cara de la misma. Tenía una figura de una calavera en el abdomen. Finalmente se vio concretamente. La risa macabra sonó de nuevo, lo extraño era que parecía hablar la calavera que se encontraba en el abdomen de la gran araña.

¿A donde crees que vas? – dijo la misteriosa criatura, con una voz gruesa y en eco. De pronto un hilo blanco apareció atando en brazo izquierdo de Link y luego comezón a jalarle el brazo. Link intento moverlo pero no podía, jalaba extremadamente fuerte. El Zora, haciendo un movimiento rápido logró cortar el hilo con una de sus aletas.

Ja ja ja… tienes una actitud muy imprudente – dijo, de pronto el Zora quedó inmóvil, como si hubiese caído en una telaraña.

Maldito suéltame – exigió el Zora, viendo que no había escapatoria – ¡Link atácalo! ¡Tú aún estás vivo, no eres un alma atrapada aquí! Yo no puedo hacerle daño, ¡pero tu si! – exclamó.

Jajajajajaja… pero que patético ¿para qué lo ayudas si sabes que terminará como todos? – dijo la araña.

Ja… ¿patético yo? Si eres tan orgulloso ¿por qué no lo atacas con tu verdadera forma? – le dijo el Zora.

… Jajaja – fue todo lo que dijo la araña. Aparecieron un par de brazos negros a ambos lados del cuerpo de la araña, que resultó ser no más que una mascara de una calavera con la boca abierta, en donde unos ojos rojos se podían divisar y las patas de la araña se convirtieron en adornos alrededor de la calavera. De las manos huesudas de la criatura salían unos hilos blancos que se dirigían a los cuerpos que observaban a Link. El resto del cuerpo de la criatura no se divisaba.

¡Yo soy dueño de estas almas! – exclamó como un completo lunático. Link blandió su espada preparado para defenderse del misterioso ser. De pronto todas las almas de la aldea empezaron a acercarse a Link, parecían zombis con deseos de devorarlo. Link estaba acorralado, la única opción que tenía era atacar directamente a la criatura que los controlaba. Corrió a el blandiendo su espada, pero antes de poderle golpear el monstruo lo lazó lejos. El Zora no podía decir ni una sola palabra por alguna razón, Link se levantó recuperándose del golpe. Ahora no tenía alternativa sino atacar a las almas o lo que fueran, una a una. Así en un intento por mantenerse con vida atacó a esas extrañas criaturas que lo perseguían. Al cortarlos se convertían verdaderamente en trozos de títeres de madera, lo cual era bastante extraño. Después de haber acabado con varios, Link comenzaba a cansarse, eran bastantes ágiles y fuertes, además de que había un gran numero de ellos. Corrió hacia el que los controlaba a todos, deshaciéndose de los que se le atravesasen, esta vez estaba dispuesto a no fallar. Esta vez el monstruo intento lanzarlo de nuevo con uno de sus brazos, pero en esta oportunidad Link reaccionó rápidamente y esquivó el golpe y con un solo moviendo le cortó una de las manos al monstruo. Este gritó lleno de dolor, los títeres controlados por esa mano cayeron al suelo y desaparecieron.

¿Quieres jugar así?... entonces será un placer comerte por mi mismo – dijo con una mirada macabra. El cambio de humor repentino de la criatura impactó a Link. De pronto los títeres que aun quedaban bajo su mando comenzaron a amontonarse se el monstruo, quien parecía estar cobrando la forma de una bestia. Y así fue, una bestia macabra de cuatro patas con varias partes de los títeres en su espalda, entre estos cabezas con rostros agonizando. En esta oportunidad la calavera parecía ser la verdadera cara del monstruo, aunque la ausencia de los puntos rojos en donde estarían los ojos hizo dudar a Link. Sin más preámbulos el monstruo comenzó a correr.

¡TE COMERÉ! – gritó mientras corría, abriendo su enorme boca, dejando salir una viscosa lengua y… Link logró ver aquellos puntos rojos en la oscura boca del monstruo. En ese momento Link pensó en un ataque, aunque algo arriesgado para él si no funcionaba, que podría dar resultado.

Entonces… matar o ser comido, son mis opciones – dijo, enfocándose en la boca del monstruo para atacarlo con su espada en donde se encontraban aquellos rojos ojos. Lo logró, clavó con fuerza su espada en donde estaban los ojos, el monstruo se paralizo, aunque sus dientes superiores se habían clavado en el brazo del Hyliano. Link batió su espada hacia el lado derecho cortando el resto de lo que sería la cara en el camino. El monstruo cayó al suelo y comenzó a quebrarse como si fuese de piedra. De los ojos de la calavera salieron un par de esas misteriosas gotas negras, y comenzaron a flotar antes de desaparecer. Todos en el lugar desaparecieron en un polvo blanco que se elevaba, a excepción de Link y el Zora. Link observó la escena preguntándose lo que había pasado realmente. El rubio se volteó a ver al Zora, toda la aldea se había desvanecido en un instante. El Zora se observaba los brazos y el resto del cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que aquella telaraña había desaparecido. Miró a Link con una sonrisa grata en su rostro.

Lograste más de lo que me esperaba… Link – dijo el Zora.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó.

Mis recuerdos empiezan a volver, alguien… alguien me habló de ti… ahora lo recuerdo – dijo. Link no entendía de lo que hablaba – Ahora todos somos libres, gracias a ti… Él…. Esta allá adelante, te ayudará con lo que necesites – dijo como si estuviese despidiéndose.

Ah gracias… - dijo sin saber su nombre.

Otaru… - respondió el Zora y desapareció. Link se impactó completamente, pero finalmente todo le que le había dicho el Zora tenía sentido.

Gracias Otaru… - se dio la vuelta viendo la entrada de donde se encontraba Él – Gracias por todo – dijo y avanzó entre los árboles.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

De un segundo a otro se encontraba en una pradera, con el cielo azul y el radiante sol en medio. Link se sentía intrigado, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. En medio de aquel hermoso lugar se encontraba un hombre de espaldas a Link. El hyliano se acercó al hombre, preguntarse de quien se trataba. El hombre volteó a donde se encontraba Link, su rostro era el de una persona joven de ojos azules claros y su cabello era amarillo claro, casi blanco. Sus ojos no mostraban tener vida y en su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

Supongo que te encontraste con personas que creías muertas… Link – dijo el hombre en eco y sin siquiera mover los labios.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó Link impactado.

Te conozco desde que llegaste por primera vez a este bosque…tu eres un caso especial… - explicó – dime… ¿para qué regresaste?- dijo.

Estoy… en busca da la gran hada… - no entendió a que se refería con "regresaste".

Ya veo… lamento decirte que aquí no se encuentra… y que no será fácil encontrarla, está en las manos de un mal perverso… - dijo – Debes volver al bosque… aquí el tiempo no pasa pero, en el bosque de los muertos el tiempo aparenta no pasar, pero en realidad pasa mucho más lento que en el mundo de los vivos…. Una noche en aquel bosque, sería casi una semana en el mundo de los vivos – explicó – Debes apresurarte… yo te guiaré - dijo, de pronto todo se volvió nubloso y Link se sintió adormilado.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Dime, ¿vamos a hacer de esto un hábito? – dijo Skull Kid tratando de acercarse a Link, quien se estaba recuperando de aquel extraño transe en el que lo puso Él.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Skull Kid. Link reaccionó, al voltear vio a… Él, en medio del bosque observándolo fijamente, de pronto Él se dio media vuelta y caminó. Link de inmediato comenzó a correr – "Eso quiso decir…" – pensó mientras corría.

Creo que eso es un si… - dijo Skull Kid corriendo detrás de Link. Corrieron una gran distancia, hasta que llegaron a un lugar extraño, parecía ser algún tipo de altar, el piso era de piedra, había un gran muro alrededor del área, haciendo un circulo. En ese instante llegó Skull Kid, y el muro detrás de ellos se cerró seguido a eso. De pronto un niño apareció sentado en el suelo de espalda a ellos, al oírlos se levantó.

Jiji… llegaron…. – dijo, se pudo ver una mesa frente al niño, con lo que parecían ser muñecos. Link se impactó al verlos, uno era una fuente, otros dos eran esqueletos y el último era una araña. La fuente estaba volteada, los esqueletos separados de sus cabezas y la araña tenía una parte rota. El niño se volteó, y eso fue lo que impactó de manera agresiva a Link.

¿Quieren… - dijo - …jugar conmigo? – y sonrió. El niño era… Ordon.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Ujuju… A este pequeño lo quería incluir en este fic desde hace mucho xD Será un personaje muy… interesante. Gracias por leer este capi, una vez más perdón por la tardanza.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi! ^^


	10. Nota importante

Buenas, era para hacerles saber que quizas tarde un poco en actualizar el fic, mi PC se daño hoy mismo :S y me la van a formatear, entonces tendre que escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenia del capitulo 10

Disculpen los inconvenientes que les pueda causar, trataré de actualizar los mas pronto que pueda

Hasta entonces!


End file.
